


Bite Me (I Dare You)

by LozisLaw



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst and Romance, Bullying, Ghosts, High School, M/M, Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements, Threats of Violence, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozisLaw/pseuds/LozisLaw
Summary: In a world where supernatural creatures roam, and humans become the minority, Kyle faces struggles in his relationship with Stan as they persevere high school with racism, bullying and physical harassment between species of vampires and werewolves.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Wendy Testaburger, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 34
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Kyle Broflovski knew he was a lucky son of a bitch.

He topped the school with academics and was the captain of the basketball team, his family was successful in their hierarchy lasting over 300 years, and his friends were there when he needed them.

He also had Stan Marsh, the only person who put all those aspects of his life to shame and singlehandedly made him the most envied son of a bitch in South Park High.

He was luckier than many others from his school; many people who had been trying to get their hands-on Stan for years, but Kyle had locked that sucker down before any of those temptresses got to manipulate him. People like Wendy Testaburger, the witch (or more accurately bitch) who even attempted to give Stan a magic potion that would make him hopelessly fall for her and her legion of mindless crones.

Needless to say, after Kyle found out he threatened to and nearly did drain her of every drop of blood in her rotting system. Kyle was a vampire, and his existence depended on drinking blood from monsters and humans alike. It’s not like he preferred monster blood to the sweet nectar of human blood- but he had sympathy to the health dangers involved in sucking their blood that sent humans into a tizzy whenever vampires took more than medically recommended. He had sympathy for most humans on this account- that was except for Eric Cartman, who had spent the better part of the last 10 years hunting witches and vampires for his own amusement. One of Kyle’s favourite pastimes was taking enough blood from Cartman to make him faint- though with a syringe he later donated to other vampires. There’s no way in heaven or hell he would willingly touch or drink from the sadistic wannabe dictator that claimed the lives of his people. It was more fun to let him know that he personally helped the monsters he tried to exterminate live another day.

Kyle preferred drinking small amounts from people he knew and consented to it, usually monsters who had a better tolerance to blood loss than humans did. Stan was usually his go-to source of sustenance, because he was a werewolf and they were the best creatures to tolerate the feed- though to say Stan tolerated Kyle’s suckling of his neck was an understatement. Stan would never admit how much he loved it, how much the warm moisture drawn from Kyle’s wet mouth as he licked up remnants of blood from the puncture wounds made by Kyle’s sharp white fangs dragging across Stan’s skin made his cock throb. It only got worse for him when Kyle would proceed to straddle his lap and suckle at Stan’s bottom lip, blood stained teeth digging into his lips and letting his tongue dart out to let Stan taste his own blood. Stan’s werewolf instinct would kick in when he tasted the blood, letting himself go mindless and rabid, where he would proceed to tear off Kyle’s black cloak and undershirt from under him, let Kyle rip off his own clothes and barely contain himself long enough to scramble to a private place, pull down their pants, attack him and fuck right where they were.

Kyle’s meals from Stan usually ended that way, and Kyle was lost to how Stan thought he was hiding how turned on he got from letting Kyle drink from him. They always made sure to feed when they were in the comfort of their own rooms or elsewhere relatively private just in case anyway. The fact that Stan was a werewolf never concerned Kyle, as far as he knew. Stan was only furry, cuddly and floppy eared for him to love even more.

The problems with a vampire and a werewolf dating never occurred to Stan and Kyle, but to the monster/human society they lived in, this development raised many red flags in theirs cultures. The two groups had been sworn enemies since the beginning of monster introductions into the world humans had once reigned supreme. That time was long past, and humans have since been bumped down a few notches in the food chain- but the infamous vampire/werewolf feud kept the two groups from ever patching up old wounds from history when things were a lot bloodier.

Kyle attended South Park High with Stan, an old school fitted for both monsters and humans, though regular school hours took place at night for the sake of races that thrived in darkness like Kyle’s, but daytime classes were still offered to humans too afraid of mixed company to feel safe going to school at night. Some humans attended the night classes anyway, some to socialise with everyone, some just to prove they are not pussies for going to day classes separated like sheep from the monsters. Kyle respected most of the humans who did attend at night for this, and he knew what it was like to be bullied and persecuted for being different, being one of the only vampire families left in South park.

Most humans feared him for his heritage, and they stayed away from him whenever they could, and due to having a large population of humans attending the high school, he was quite unpopular. Kyle preferred to believe they didn’t socialise with him due to his hot-headed personality and tendency to put anyone willing to challenge him in a school debate to shame rather than the fact he could kill them all without struggle.

**

When Kyle got to school, his usual destination was to see Stan, who usually spent the late afternoon before class practising football with other werewolves on the team down on the field. He strode past the school to the back, passing a group of humans chattering away loudly before falling silent as Kyle walked past perplexed at the sudden hush from the group of jocks.

Kyle observed the sports jackets, arrogant pride about them and decided that they were the supposed cool jock kids who ruled the school- the day school that is. Classes for them had ended earlier and they had returned from football training feeling very confident in themselves. That was until the tall, black cloaked vampire with angry red hair, piercing green eyes and chilling long fangs protruding from the frown on his face happened to cross their path. They felt his angry glare stab through each of them, and they clumsily edged away to avoid Kyle’s wrath.

That was until a random arrogant dumbass spoke out from the group.

‘’Where’s your doggie fuck toy daywalker? Find another dirty mutt to drink blood from?’’

The group laughed, ignorant to the danger they were in in favour of acknowledging their nerve to insult a vampire. Kyle turned to the boy who spoke without a word, pulling him forward as he gasped and struggled against Kyle’s grip- a useless attempt, as humans strength were futile to that of a vampire.

‘’You know what, I have, thank you for that.’’ Kyle said darkly as he stared into the terrified face of his next victim.

Kyle wasted no time to sink his teeth into the unfortunate bully and drain him of his life, only stopping to look up at the array of horrified faces gaping at his sudden outburst in warning to never fuck with him. Kyle had blood seeping from his mouth onto his chin as he panted erratically, mouth agape.

He released the boy, who was white as a sheet and eyes glazed over- already looking lifeless, as Kyle dropped him where he stood, then promptly walked away leaving the now screaming group of jocks to deal with their friend. Kyle knew he wasn’t dead- the school would have his ass if that happened, he was more in comatose state that he should recover from in a few days.

Kyle would’ve left the jocks alone had they not insult Stan- for he could handle ginger jokes, and vampire jokes, but jokes in Stan’s expense crossed the line for him. It was hard enough having their parents ridicule their relationship and heritage, and the addition of some babies too scared to attend real school having the nerve to belittle them was too much to bear. The whole venture made him want to see Stan and get lost in his deep blue eyes, warm muscular body cradling his small, skinny one, and adorable fluffy ears that react along with his emotions.

Kyle rushed along to the field, relieved that the sun had gone down so he can venture outdoors without an umbrella, where he saw a group of large werewolves having it out in a particularly gruelling practise session. Kyle wandered through the faces in the practise, until he caught sight of his boyfriend doing a running drill against a few others.

Kyle went and sat down on the benches on the sidelines currently only occupied by a few on a break from practise all staring out to the field. They didn’t notice the small, pale vampire sitting among them, something that would’ve caused a scene if they had. It’s happened before, and Stan had to attack his own team to defend Kyle from their hatred and attacks. Kyle felt guilty about it, but Stan claimed to want to do it and it wasn’t a big deal for him to fight them.

It wasn’t an odd scenario when Kyle was the only onlooker to their training sessions, and he liked to think he was the most faithful to the team, and Stan’s biggest fan. Kyle continued to gaze out into the field admiring Stan’s athleticism. He was smaller than most other werewolves on the team- but his skill and speed surpassed everyone else’s, and this was why he played as quarterback for the team. When he ran, his smaller physique helped him dodge the larger opponents, darting past them again and again until there was no one left to tackle through and his strong, capable legs carried him the rest of the way of the field.

Kyle continued watching Stan, occasionally focusing on other players he talked to during practise and considering Stan talent for making friends and being friendly and compassionate to everyone- something Kyle realised did not have in common with him. Kyle’s thoughts were interrupted by a girl- another werewolf, that appeared in the stands and sat looking out into the field.

Kyle didn’t pay attention to her at first, thinking she was a just another trophy girlfriend to one of the other guys on the team waiting for him to finish, until he heard her talking about the school’s star quarterback, Stan. She was talking to another wolf girl that appeared out of nowhere, and curiosity and beginnings of jealousy overcame him as he started to eavesdrop.

She went on to remark how talented Stan was in football- which wasn’t news to Kyle, he knew Stan’s fame for his talents and looks were spread out amongst the football loving school like a celebrity having a baby. Kyle felt proud of Stan overhearing their praises, that was until the girls continued to comment obsessively how handsome and cute, he was, and how good he looked out on the field.

Kyle suddenly fisted his hands in contempt at the obvious crushing- he shouldn’t be surprised to know that lots of girls are crushing on him, Stan was super-hot and deserves adoration, but from Kyle, not some ditzy chick who thinks she can win him over with her looks. But that was what concerned Kyle- she was very pretty and probably desirable to many others, maybe even some who were on the field right now. She had a silky chocolate coloured coat of fur, small mousy features and a delicate princess-like face. He knows Stan is loyal and loves him, but he doesn’t trust girls like that not to tempt him, warp his mind and bend him to their will. He knew some girls at this school are capable of that, like witch Wendy, seductive succubus Bebe and maybe even this pretty little bitch.

The girls in the stands continued to gossip about Stan, soon bringing up his relationship status, and Kyle perked up at the topic, feeling livid but curious at what others were saying.

‘’He’s just so cute. I wanna talk to him but he always disappears after practise- I’m gonna try and catch him tonight, do you know if he’s single?’’ The pretty wolf girl asked. The other blond wolf girl hummed, ‘’Girl haven’t you heard- he’s been dating that Vampire for like 5 years. People say they only date cos there’s no one else available. So… maybe you could introduce yourself before some other chick beats you to it.’’

Kyle listened in shock at this exchange. His shock quickly slipped into fury as he thought: _they were openly discussing the possibility of taking Stan from me- like I’m just keeping him warm until someone better comes along. Those motherfucking sons of whores have another thing coming if they think he was up for grabs._

He sat stewing over his anger and retaliation and didn’t notice the girls leaving the stands and prancing over to Stan who had just finished up with the drills.

**

Stan walked back from the field feeling giddy and satisfied, then he saw Kyle sitting at the benches silently stewing to himself. He noticed the dark red stain on his chin and assumed Kyle had eaten and didn’t even concern himself with cleaning up- that usually only occurring when he had taken a victim. He was too much of a clean freak to not wash up after a meal unless it was spontaneous and rushed.

He was very proud of how savage Kyle could be sometimes, secretly thinking he was teaching Kyle the ways of the werewolf and it was like their special thing- to exchange customs and mannerisms so they were more similar in behaviour. Stan took a selfish second to admire his cute defensive attitude, his long dark cloak draped over his hunched shoulders and resting over his arms and the seat- looking very intimidating to others, except for Stan who only saw how feisty and unhinged his boyfriend is bound to be when he goes over to see him.

His gazing was cut short when two werewolf girls appeared in his face out of nowhere, one of them looking down shyly before giggling and introducing herself. He got slightly annoyed having to delay seeing Kyle even longer. Stan didn’t even hear her say her name, too distracted thinking about somehow sneaking away from them, but played along and introduced himself, to which they giggled and said, ‘’we know.’’

One thing Stan couldn’t stand being girls stupidly giggling at nothing- it just made them seem dumb, which Stan didn’t have a hard time believing with these girls who were obviously trying to flirt with him and didn’t even bother to accept that Kyle has a forever dibs on his heart.

He glanced back over at Kyle hoping to be saved, but Kyle had disappeared from where he sat, so now Stan would have to deal with these dumbasses himself.

**

Kyle had been shaken out of his angry trance when he realised the girls had gone off to talk with Stan, and he watched in fitful agony for a few seconds as Stan exchanged words with them: the fucking man-stealing sluts.

Pure rage overtook him as he promptly stood up and walked over to them, fully anticipating getting two extra meals today. He decided halfway up the field to where they stood not to immediately slaughter them- but surprise Stan by going up behind him to see the bitch’s reactions to his presence. Maybe if that didn’t work, he’d kill them.

Kyle silently crept up behind Stan and reverently said ‘’Dude?’’

Stan ears lifted as he spoke, and he quickly spun around- beaming and ears perking up in glee when he saw Kyle, quickly pouncing on him into a hug facing away from the two dumbfounded girls.

‘’Kyle!’’ he exclaimed as he embraced his boyfriend, already desperate to be away from these tedious girls.

Kyle leant up to wrap his arms around Stan’s neck, looking over his shoulder at the annoyed girls and gave them a silent hiss, bearing his fangs in warning.

They flinched backward from the threat before the blond one huffed in complaint.

‘’Who is this Stan?’’ She whined, like Kyle had just rudely interrupted their so-important conversation with the quarter-back.

Stan released from the hug, keeping his arm around Kyle’s shoulders as he turned to face them.

‘’Oh- this is Kyle, my boyfriend’’ Stan said, his ears dropped a bit in being reminded of the mixed company for their daily reunion.

They were both very co-dependant sometimes. The mornings after school when they separate were brutal, that’s why they snuck into each other’s rooms and slept over to be closer whenever and as often as they can. Whenever they saw each other after more than a day apart Stan became very clingy and attached and their reunions were always heavy with anticipation. This usually leads to an impatient pre-class fuck depending on how much time they have, and the facilities available for privacy.

While Stan pondered if they would still have enough time to find a janitors closet, Kyle enjoyed their collective look of horror and disappointment as he held out his hand, smiled and said, ‘’Hi, great to meet you guys- how do you guys know Stan?’’

The blond one looked down to Kyle’s hand in disgust, to his delight, and refused to shake it, the other girl refusing to even acknowledge he was there at all and giving Stan an irritated beseeching expression.

_That won’t work now that I’m here, you whorish bitch._

Stan ignored her look of complaint in being interrupted and said ‘’They were just introducing themselves to me babe. Uh… what’s that on your chin?’’

Stan eyed the blood stain curiously, as the girls looked at Kyle in disapproval and muttered in disgust- probably hoping Kyle was making a fool of himself by his bloodiness.  
Kyle smirked. These girls really were dumbasses if they thought they were winning themselves points in this point in time.

‘’Why Stanley its blood! I got hungry and needed sustenance. Maybe you could clean it up for me if it’s such a mess?’’ Kyle asks sweetly, pressing his cheek to Stan shoulder and wrapping his arm around his waist, squeezing.

Stan’s ears perked up again as he cheerfully said, ‘’Of course dude.’’ He stuck his thumb into his mouth, wetting it before rubbing it around the bottom of Kyles chin to clean it, before sticking it back in his mouth to rewet it.

Kyle smiled as he watched Stan’s eyes darken, his inhibited werewolf instinct tasting the blood and letting it take over his control, fully aware of what was about to happen.  
Stan grabbed Kyle by the jaw and began to hungrily lick around his chin and further up around the rim of his mouth, the more blood he tasted, the crazier with lust he became as he lapped at Kyle’s mouth asking for permission to enter. Kyle opened his mouth in answer, letting Stan delve deeper to taste the blood staining his fangs and dripping around the rest of his mouth, the remains of the bully Kyle vanquished earlier. Stan lapped up the excess blood with his tongue and was met with an equally hungry tongue as they clamoured for control in Kyle’s mouth.

Kyle released from Stan’s grip as he looked out to the dumbstruck girls staring at them in shock, daring them to react as Stan continued to send intense jolts of pleasure down his spine as he swept his tongue down Kyle’s neck and trailed below his jaw. They didn’t speak up in protest, so Kyle decided to show them firsthand why only Kyle will ever get his hands on the hottest guy in the school, maybe even the world. Who was he kidding, of course he was the hottest guy in the world. He met with Stan’s tongue again and he gripped the back of Stan’s sport jersey as they made out. Kyle allowed small moans to escape his throat and vibrate against Stan’s, to which he released his own.

Kyle raised his leg up rub against Stan’s, to which he grabbed Kyle’s thighs and lifted him off the ground and held him there as he kneaded his ass with his hands. Kyle wrapped his legs around Stans waist holding him in place and they continued to neck mercilessly at each other while the two girls stood across from them, eyes bugged out in horror and mouths open as they sputtered out inaudible rambling.

They finally got the idea that their intentions had failed and presence was unwelcome and began to stumble away from them, still recovering, as Stan and Kyle humped against each other on the now deserted field, abandoned from the end of practise.

Kyle was stroking Stan’s face as they kissed, hands threading through his jet-black hair for something to hold onto as Stan thumped against him in desperate attempts to ease the tightness in his pants. Kyle was about to help him out when the school bell rung, and he regained his mind enough to push back to look at Stan, who stared back with lidded eyes, drooping ears and a pleading expression that made Kyle want to ditch school altogether to stay and relieve the erection both of them were sporting after the intense session.  
Stan sighed and pleaded, ‘’C’mon baby- stay with me, you know you want to.’’

Kyle raised his eyebrows. ‘’Yeah- I also want to not miss any more class, you got me in trouble last time this happened.’’

‘’Oh come on- you made me lick that blood off you so you could assert yourself to those girls- you knew what you were doing and so did I.’’

‘’Fine I admit it! But ugh- dude, you should’ve heard them from the sidelines- talking like I was just keeping their seats warm for you.’’

Stan chuckled as he licked Kyle’s neck, ‘’Yeah, I could tell something was up when I saw you on the benches looking like you hadn’t had blood for days and you wanted it from them specifically. Who did you eat anyway before coming down?’’ Kyle snorted

‘’Some pussy jock from the day school who thought he’d like to try his luck insulting you. It’s okay though- I didn’t kill him, just made him faint I think.’’  
Stan nuzzled into Kyle’s neck, nibbling it a bit as he said ‘’Oh Kyle- how would I defend myself from pussy jocks without you?’’

‘’Ha- very funny asshole, but without me killing the bitches that terrorise you on a daily basis- you’d be in a pot of werewolf soup fed to Wendy’s army of crones by now. But we really must get to class now, c’mon dude you don’t want to get in trouble either.’’

Kyle untangled himself from Stan’s possessive grip and offered his hand in gesture to get moving as looked up to Stan expectantly. Stan frowned and kept his ears drooped as he took Kyle’s hand and grudgingly followed him back to the school, away from the deserted field in the darkness only illuminated by the flood lights high above them.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked through into the now busy corridor of the school where a surplus of students of all monster and human varieties loitered in busy groups and factions. Stan dragged Kyle along to their lockers where waiting was a rugged, blond zombie grinning mischievously at them: Kenny McCormick.

Kenny waved them over. ‘’Hey dudes- don’t tell me your late because…,’’ Kenny made a motion with his hand- his finger inserting into the hole made by his other hand, as he looked at them expectantly. 

‘’Aww sick Kenny’’ Stan scowled. Kyle huffed. ‘’What are you so grossed out about? You wanted to before!’’ 

Stan looked at Kyle in surprise then annoyance as Kenny started laughing. ‘’You can always rely on Count Broflovski exploiting the forbidden truth. Stan, haven’t you learnt anything? I like to think he declares it for my fantasy development personally.’’ He batted his eyelashes at Kyle who crossed his arms in a pout. ‘’Pfft- whatever pervert, I gotta get to class. C’mon Stan.’’ 

Kyle motioned for Stan to follow, which he obediently followed along with the lanky vampire. Kenny called out to them as they walked away, ‘’See here folks- Count Broflovski has Stan trotting after him like a puppy on a leash- no doubt that applies to the bedroom too!’’

Kyle turned towards Kenny as he walked away, flipping him off, to which Kenny repeated his sex hand signal to him and grinned. ‘’That’s not a no!’’ He shouted after them.

‘’Jesus dude- Kenny needs to get a girlfriend or something, or at least get laid. Maybe then he’d chill the fuck out about the details of our sex-life,’’ Kyle huffed as they walked to their first class: history, which they happened to have together. Stan scoffed.

‘’As if. That horny bastard gets more sex than anyone at this school- what he needs is to cut off his dick and balls, but even then, he’d probably find a way whore his way through high school.’’ Kyle laughed, then frowned. 

‘’Wait though- does he get more sex than us? I mean we go at it a lot.’’ 

‘’We don’t do it that often, you didn’t let me this afternoon,’’ Stan said.

Kyle scoffed, ‘’Yeah twice a day after I eat you isn’t very often, and we had to get to class. We’ve got our whole lives to fuck each other’s brains out- but we still need an education.’’ 

Stan sighed, ‘’I know.’’ 

**

Stan remained silent after that, still reeling from the dizzy exchange on the football field and the boner Kyle gave him that only got worse longer the night went on. Kyle noticed his submissive attitude as they walked into the classroom and touched the small of his back to comfort him, but it only made Stan’s ears droop in response. 

They went to sit down at their usual desks in the middle of the room, Stan one seat across from Kyle so they could pass notes or whatever high schoolers were expected to do during class. It’s not like Kyle let Stan talk or pass notes to him anyway- he was a full-fledged goody-two shoes nerd who did his work in lieu of socialising. So, Stan usually spent their classes screwing around with Kenny and stealing glances of his red-haired boyfriend bend over his books in deep, arousing, concentration. 

Stan thumped down into his seat with a sigh, and watched the other students enter the classroom chattering away. Cartman strut into the room sneering out like he expected an applause for bothering to be present, his long brown cloak swaying around his intimidating frame, and a witch hat flopping on his head obscuring his haughty face. He had apparently killed an old witch and wore it as a trophy to brag about his success as a witch and vampire hunter. Stan didn’t believe he killed the witch, only stole her hat when she was on her death bed or something and lied about it. 

Cartman walked past the front row and gravitated to his usual spot far into the back stopping short and scowling when he saw Kyle bent over his books, already deep into studying. 

He stood in front of Kyle glaring down in disgust, then he coughed loudly in his throat. ‘’Kahl- don’t you know there are better people to suck the life from in the day school. Maybe you should consider that, so we may be blessed with your eventual burning and save me the effort of ending your life myself. I’m sure Stan would rather see your burnt shrivelled up body than feel the werewolf urge to fuck the bloody massacre I would inflict upon it.’’ 

‘’Fuck off Fatass’’ Stan replied, already bored of his shit. 

‘’No, I’m seriously you guys- would Kyle rather crisping or having Stan fuck his bloody corpse,’’ Cartman asked sincerely to anyone listening. Which was basically no one.

Kyle didn’t look up from his work or respond. He was stubborn when it came to study, and not even the threat of his life would deter him. Cartman was not impressed by the lack of enthusiasm in the one-sided argument and slammed his hands down on Kyle’s desk to get his attention. 

Kyle sighed in annoyance and shut his book, promptly reaching down into his bag where he presented a giant syringe and poised it toward Cartman’s face, glaring up at him with poisonous eyes- like he was saying ‘are you really going to make me use this again’. 

Cartman stumbled backwards in horror and said ‘’Fuck Kahl- why do you even have that on you?’’ 

Kyle scoffed and sarcastically replied ‘’I don’t know Fatass- maybe for moments like these?’’ 

Cartman sneered at him one last time before hastily rushing past him back to his seat, muttering about evil day walkers under his breath.

Stan gave Kyle a sympathetic look and Kyle shrugged, opening his book up again and getting back to work. 15 years of putting up with Cartman’s antics gave him just enough patience to deal with him now. 

Kenny strode into the classroom next, grinning out to the others already in their seats, and announced, ‘’The hired stripper has arrived, now who wants a lap dance!’’ 

A blonde, busty girl with goats hoofs for legs and horns sticking from the artful curls on her head sitting up the front of the class squealed out, ‘’Ooh I do! Pick me Ken!’’ She had a crush on Kenny- but that didn’t stop the succubus from pursuing everyone else in the process. 

‘’Sorry Bebe-I’d have to collect payment from everyone to let them watch such orgasmic action between the two whores of the class.’’ 

Bebe pouted and groaned in complaint as Kenny took his seat beside Stan. Kenny had subtle ways to let anyone with a crush down gently, though his attempts to nullify Bebe’s desire usually ended up with him naked in her bed. How she hadn't killed him yet out of enthusiasm was a mystery to everyone.

Their teacher, Mr Garrison entered the room at that point and said with a put upon sigh, ‘’Alright turdballs, let’s take our seats.’’ As Garrison continued giving out orders to the class, Stan felt Kenny nudge his arm. 

‘’Dude, I heard that Butters is coming to class today.’’ Stan looked over to Kenny in surprise, who was sitting up straight and looking ahead excitedly. ‘’Oh god- which genius made that decision to let him come back?’’

Kenny said, ‘’the school didn’t want him missing any more school just because of the curse. You know, I overheard them discussing it with his parents while I was fucking the deputy in the next room. They are harsh with him man- it sucks.’’ 

‘’Jesus- I can only imagine how this will turn out. Wait- did you just say you fucked the deputy?’’ Stan asked.

Kenny chuckled and whispered, ‘’yeah dude- she’s gives awesome blow jobs too. Just ask her and I guarantee you will not be disappointed. I’m sure Kyle’s aren’t very good considering how long his teeth are- that would hurt like a bitch,’’ Kenny winced, as though imagining it.

Stan growled in response and snarled, ‘’excuse me- since when have you received head from Kyle? His blow jobs are way better than some slutty teacher’s would ever be.’’ 

‘’I don’t believe you- I’ll have to just find out firsthand,’’ Kenny smirked. 

Their bickering was cut short by an angry hiss from Kyle who overheard their conversation. 

‘’What the fuck are you talking about?’’ Kyle hissed in his throat. ‘’Kyle- tell Kenny how much better your blow jobs are than Miss Jensen’s,’’ Stan said.

‘’I’m not telling Kenny shit! Why the fuck does it matter and why the fuck are you talking about blow jobs to begin with!’’ Kyle spat, glowering at the two of them. Kenny was snickering behind his hands. 

‘’Because dude- he thinks yours aren’t any good when they are. He thinks your teeth hurt, but they don’t- they feel great.’’ Stan whined, and Kyle looked liek he was about to spew out a long string of obscenities and curses, but he took a deep breath. 

Kyle sighed and pinched his eyes shut, holding his forehead with his hand in annoyance. 

‘’Surely you guys understand the idiocy of this argument- but since you obviously don’t you’ve brought this on yourselves. Stan likes my blow jobs because he gets a boner over my fangs touching his skin. If you don’t like that kind of thing Kenny, then Miss Jensen’s cud-chewing mouth should suffice for you. You’ve both got your preferences and its okay- but it’s pointless to argue about it. Are we done talking about it now? Fucking excellent!’’ and at that he bent back over his work. 

Kenny burst out laughing and Stan blushed with embarrassment and continued with his own. 

‘’Kenny shut the fuck up’’ Mr Garrison yelled. ‘’Anyway, we’ve got an addition to the class today, I’m sure you all remember Butters Stotch.’’


	3. Chapter 3

The class gasped then fell silent as the area garrison motioned to, a surreal figure illuminated out of thin air next to Mr Garrison and manifested into the form a small, skinny teenage boy with tufts of hair over his innocently beaming face. He was nervously rubbing his fists together as he smiled to the class and stuttered in a southern accent, ‘’H-hey fellas- It’s good to see you again!’’ 

The class was in frozen shock and didn’t respond until Mr garrison shouted out to say hello you little bastards. The class stayed silent refusing to speak and be exposed to Butter’s curse.  
Kenny broke the silence and called out, ‘’Hey there Leopold, it’s been ages since I’ve seen you- come sit next to me!’’ 

Butters beamed in relief at Kenny and the class felt his elated presence overcome them with joyful emotions as he swayed over to the empty desk on the other side of Kenny. ‘’Gee Kenny it’s been an awful long time, how have you been!’’ Butters chirped out, still insanely happy for socialising with someone. 

Kenny grinned out to the class, who were now overloaded with happiness for everything and everyone that they were chattering away like birds and cuddling each other. Stan and Kyle were leaning over their desks and making out with each other while smiling in the supernatural flurry of happiness that infected the room. 

This was all part of Butters curse, whenever he was talking to someone, everyone in his radius became stupidly happy along with him. This was the good side of his curse- the bad being that when he stopped talking to someone his aura would change into one of depression and hopelessness, infecting everyone around him to feel so sad that they would even resort to suicide to stop the pain of unnatural sorrow plaguing them. 

There were only a few who were resistant to the curse, one of them being Kenny, who had a special gift impervious to being fucked with by magic. His resistance to the curse only made him fuck with people even more with it, like right now. Only Mr Garrison seemed to be bothered by the presentation of gayness in his class, as trolls were incapable of being happy with magical aid. His only concern was the interruption from teaching and how no one would be able to concentrate while they were in ecstasy. Kenny knew this and was the only reason for talking to Butters in the first place, but he was even more excited for when their emotions would change drastically again. 

Butters was still sunnily smiling at Kenny like he was a god, waiting for an answer- but Kenny didn’t give one. He stayed silent and watched everyone smile around him, then watched as Kyle slid out from his desk to straddle Stan and deepen their kissing. It was probably the only instance where Kyle would put pleasing his boyfriend above schoolwork.

Butters asked Kenny what was wrong, slightly less chipper this time and when he didn’t get a reply his face fell. Kenny watched excitedly as the ecstatic rambling of the class immediately stopped and everyone frowned. Butters voice was small and sad as he said, ‘’Oh I get it now. You were using me ta- to mess with the others. I guess I can’t blame you- that’s all I’m good for, or what my dad says anyway. He says ‘now you died a stupid death when you were eight and couldn’t even get accepted into heck- let alone heaven, so all your good for now is cursin’ people to feel happy and sad. If you can’t even do that right, you are grounded mister!’ I guess I’m grounded now anyway for interruptin’ the class.’’  
By the time Butters stopped talking the whole class had burst into tears, Mr Garrison included. 

Kenny laughed as everyone released from their hugs to sob desperately in each other’s shirts like tissues and stain the desks with buckets of salty tears. Butters was crying too, but from the lack of conversation on Kenny's part. 

Kenny wasn’t a heartless bastard who enjoyed fucking with people’s emotions like this, but it was a distraction from dealing with his own shit. He didn’t talk to anyone about his problems- not even his family, but they would be the last people to talk to about it, because they were the ones who caused them. 

Kenny wasn’t always a zombie. He was a human when he was young, but his parents got shitface drunk one night and ended up accidentally cursing him with the help of a witch they bought drugs from. He didn’t realise he was cursed until he died as a victim of a zombie epidemic. He became a zombie first as a result of their attack- but was later killed by the society of humans fending off the zombies. He died along with all the other zombies- but he only came back to life as a result of the curse as a zombie. He continued to die over and over again- but he always came back, always as a zombie and not a human. 

No one knew his parents were humans, and Kenny liked to keep it that way to keep the backlash of bullying in Cartman’s turf. Humans were the minority here, they were the underdogs, the tormented. Kenny was empathetic for Butters and his curse, but he found whenever they spoke Butters would act like such a Melvin that he couldn’t bring himself to respect him. His only course of action was fucking with the class like right now, even if it was at Butters expense- but Kenny felt he had nothing else to work with at times like these. 

‘’Goddamnit Kenny- why did you stop talking to him. I- I can’t teach like this. Oh god!’’ Mr Garrison cried as he ran out of the room, leaving the hysterical class to deal with their own tears. 

Butters drifted to the front of the class and sobbed out, ‘’I’m so sorry fellas, this is my fault. Don’t talk to me- ill just make it worse after. I knew I couldn’t come back to school. My dad was right! I’ll never fit in anywhere if I keep misbehaving!’’ 

And at that he wafted out the classroom- taking the storm of depressed energy with him. Everyone’s crying immediately stopped and they wiped the tears from their faces in embarrassment- even though everyone looked as wrecked as each other. 

Cartman was the first to speak up, shrieking out as he wiped from his eyes and nose. ‘’The fuck you guys! Which asshole’s genius idea was it to let that depressed piece of shit come back and infect us with his misery? I’ll not put up with this’’ 

‘’Yeah, this is exactly what happened last time he came to class. We should just send him out into halls.’’ Craig said, sitting up the back of the classroom with his hands relaxed behind his head as the werewolf leaned back in his chair, shamelessly presenting his tear-stained face with stoic expression. 

Stan looked at Kyle uncomfortably before saying, ‘’That’s not fair guys- he can’t help it. I doubt sending him out the halls would help his situation at all.’’ 

Craig scoffed. ‘’Yeah but it would help ours. That way we wouldn’t have to watch you tongue your ginger mistress.’’ 

‘’Fuck you- I don’t complain when you basically fuck your twitchy spaz in public for everyone to see.’’ Stan retorted, turning to face the black-haired werewolf that had sat up straight in his seat to glare at him. 

‘’Yeah you don’t complain- you love watching us, it’s more action than you get. I bet Dracula over there doesn’t let you touch him unless you’ve been freshly laundered- and since you never are, it’s safe to say you guys don’t get half the action me and Tweek do.’’ 

Stan growled and stood up, teeth bared as he spat, ‘’Go on and insult Kyle again! I dare you!’’ 

Craig rose to the challenge and bared his own fangs as he walked up to Stan and growled, ‘’Your fucking daywalker bitch would rather burn in the sun before doing anything with you. You poor excuse of a dog.’’ 

Stan leapt towards Craig and shoved him hard to the ground before mercilessly hitting him on the floor as the class circled them and cheered. Craig was taller and leaner than Stan, but he packed a strong arm, and got enough momentum to pull Stan to the ground and begin punching him back as he regained his footing. They punched and bit ravenously into each other as the class watched the fight in excitement. 

Kyle watched in horror before grabbing Stan and pulling him off a rabid Craig, who was being held back by Kenny and strained as he fought and kicked to get in a few more hits.

‘’Dude calm down- stop fighting me.’’ He said with a huff as he dragged a livid Stan away from the scene back to the front. 

‘’I’ll kill the son of a bitch! I swear I’ll kill him.’’ Stan growled, as Kyle tried his best to restrain him, mustering up strength he didn't utilise often. 

‘’I’m sure you will dude- but not right now. It’s okay- just try to ignore comments like those. That asshole isn’t worth your time.’’ 

‘’I’ll kill all the assholes that harass you,’’ Stan said as he turned to look at Kyle for the first time and calmed down somewhat when he saw Kyle concerned face. His face was bruised and bloody and he had blood seeping out of the fresh bite wounds on his arms. Kyle wiped some of the blood from Stan’s face with his hand and licked his fingers. He saw the blood on Stan’s fingers and knuckles and grabbed them, taking them into his mouth as he suckled them clean. He watched from the corner of his eyes Stan’s anger dissipating and turning into a nervous blush. 

‘’I- I’m sorry Kyle. I didn’t mean to get out of control like that- he just- and he said those- things a- and…’’ Stan’s words drabbled into nonsense as he watched Kyle suck his fingers while staring intently at him with those gorgeous, intense, green eyes that melted his resolve to kick Craig’s ass. 

That urge came back when Craig shouted from the back where he was still being held by Kenny, ‘’Yeah go on and run with your tail between your legs bitch. Maybe your ginger sex toy can fuck you back into the reality that you’re a bitch- and his no less.’’ 

Stan stood up and was about to go for round two when Kyle held his hand out stopping him and tensely walked forward himself. He kept a stone-faced expression before bursting in a fit of white-hot rage and shrieked:

‘’Listen here you fucking cocksucker! You fucking so much as talk to Stan like that again and I’ll fucking devour you whole like the pathetic pussy you are. I will fucking walk over to where your cowering like a prison bitch and suck your blood dry until your fucking eyes bleed- and you know what, I’ll suck the blood from your fucking eyes as well after I’m done with your scrawny ass excuse for a shitty body. and once I’m done with you up here- I’ll go down into hell where ill fucking strangle you with your own guts until your eyes bleed again- and ill suck the blood from your fucking eyes again- and I’ll make your imp watch from behind burning bars- and if he tries to get to you, I’ll make him watch you get fucking raped by a demon while your shrivelled up eyeballs hang from your crying face. Oh, I know- you’d probably be disappointed if you couldn’t see your boyfriend watch a demon shove it’s dick up your pathetic ass. you’d probably even like it- you’d like to get raped by a demon you ass-ramming, pussy motherfucking son of a bitch, while your little crackhead bitch watches in pain. that’s the sick kind of pleasure you crave you shit-eating, limp-dicked asshole fucker!’’ 

Kyle panted heavily and erratically as his face grew bright red in fury, and he darted his eyes around the quiet and shocked class all facing him in shock- daring them to fight him. 

Craig was released, but he was in no danger of attacking again after that disturbingly detailed threat of his life, he just looked very stunned and scared. After a minute of silence in the thick of the tense atmosphere, Kenny remarked, ‘’Holy shit dude- I do not want to be on your bad side ever again.’’ 

A few others nodded and everyone began to nervously sit back down in their seats, suddenly all very desperate to continue with the lesson- only Mr Garrison had disappeared from the room. Someone scrambled out into the halls to get him back as Kyle sat back down in his seat huffing and glaring determinedly at the front of the room, refusing to acknowledge anyone after his enraged explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was imagining the pilot episode of south park when I wrote Kyle's huge yelling rant, when Kyle flipped out at the aliens for taking Ike and ignoring his pleas. That moment was so just so awesome, and I can imagine him doing it again in a Stan context, if someone pissed him off enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Stan didn’t press Kyle to talk- all too aware of the simmering heat dying to explode again at any excuse for a fight, so he just sat back down and waited for Mr Garrison to turn up. He did return after a few more painfully awkward minutes- completely oblivious to the altercation and the two badly beaten up boys in the front and back row, and just continued teaching for the rest of the period. Stan was happy to avoid the obvious tension by doing his work, and obediently stuck his head down- not bothering to subtly look over at Kyle every few minutes to see his stressed, angry posture as he wrote down notes about ancient human history, stabbing his pen down into the page like it had offended him.

Stan felt a wadded-up piece of paper hit his hand on his desk and he opened it to read in sprawled out handwriting.

_That was the angriest I’ve ever seen Kyle- and Kyle is the most hysterical bitch I’ve ever met. What the hell did you do to piss him off so much before class?_

Stan immediately looked over to Kenny when he recognised his writing, who was staring back expectantly.

He wrote back on the paper:

_I have no idea dude. He’s usually the calm one when I get worked up, but he just exploded. Craig’s an asshole- but Jesus Christ, those kinds of threats are traumatising. You think he’s ok?_

Stan subtly scrunched the paper back into a ball and threw it back to Kenny when Garrison’s back was turned and watched him read it before writing back.  
It took him longer write, and Kenny just passed him the paper this time. Stan read:

_What- you mean Craig or Kyle? Craig is an ego-testicle pussy who deserves getting taken down a peg every now and then, but when it comes to Tweek, he gets protective and vulnerable (not unlike you with Kyle), and it didn’t help when Kyle threatened to have Tweek watch him get raped by a demon. Kyle on the other hand- I’d say he is the opposite of ok, and you should really talk to him about whatever’s going on. You should wait until he calms down though unless you want him to rip your balls off in anger._

Stan nodded to Kenny in agreement and continued with his work for the rest of the lesson in silence once Mr Garrison came back, wiping his face in embarrassment.

The class finally ended, and everyone gladly escaped. Kyle left the room before the bell even stopped ringing, and Stan had to run to catch up with him, cursing as he tried to pack his books away hastily. Kyle was a quick little fucker when he wanted to be, but Stan could scent him out, and he didn’t even have to see Kyle’s face around the corner of the hall to recognise that he was still angry.

Stan quickly approached him and wrapped himself around Kyle’s huddled stance facing away from him. Kyle flinched for a second, as though preparing for another fight, then softened and turned his head towards Stan.

‘’You should leave me alone, Stan. I can’t promise I won’t hurl any of my anger at you right now’’ Kyle said. Stan licked his cheek, unable to resist. His cheeks were just so pink.

‘’It’s cool, hurl whatever you want at me. What would I do without you threatening to murder my enemies for me?’’ Stan asked, nuzzling Kyle’s face. Kyle snorted.

‘’I saw you passing notes to Kenny before. After I exploded. Were you talking about me?’’ Kyle asked, his eyes wide and serious. He was surprisingly gentle for someone who was at risk of throwing chairs at few minutes ago. Stan sighed.

‘’Yeah, we were just concerned. You’ve never been that angry with Craig before’’ Stan said.

‘’It wasn’t really Craig that pissed me off so much, it’s everyone, Stan. Sometimes I feel like the whole world is against us. I didn’t need that shithead’s further opinion’’ Kyle said, looking down. Stan made a sad whine in his throat, his ears drooped.

‘’And before class, those girls. They didn’t even consider the fact that you’re mine. They went after you anyway, with me sitting right there- they knew who I was, I swear to god they did’’ Kyle said, getting worked up. Stan held him tighter.

‘’Let’s ditch class’’ Stan suggested. ‘’Just you and me. I’ll prove to you who I belong to’’

Kyle made a noise in Stan’s chest where he held him, and when Stan loosened to look at him, Kyle looked on the verge of tears, his eyes glittering wet. Stan thought he looked gorgeous.

‘’We can’t’’ Kyle sounded like he’d cry, ‘’we have class. I- I can’t miss it’’

‘’I think they’ll forgive you for one period dude. I don’t want you risking detention or something when you rip someone’s throat out’’

‘’I wouldn’t’’ Kyle said, sounding stronger on his own behalf, but he didn’t protest further as Stan took his hand and led him away from the halls.

**

So, they ended up in the empty football locker room, where Stan showered and changed for practise and Friday night games. Kyle was pressed against the wall of the changing room with Stan at the back of his neck, both their pants shoved down, and Kyle’s loud moans echoing the locker room. Stan fucking him in steady thrusts of his hips as Kyle arched back greedily, begging for more as he attempted and failed to hold the wall, kept sliding down with no grip. He humped the wall as he cried out louder, letting Stan pin him as he bit his ear and whispered:

‘’You belong to me. No gets to fuck this ass but me- you hear?’’

Kyle whimpered and nodded.

‘’Yes Stan, yes! I’m yours, own my ass with your huge werewolf cock- ahh!’’ Kyle screamed and came as soon as Stan grabbed his dick, and he splattered against the tiled wall. Stan fucked him harder as he felt Kyle’s legs shake when he continued to cry out shamelessly at every thrust, and Stan came with a hungry growl, biting at Kyle’s shoulder.

Kyle was practically sobbing by the time they breathed through their orgasms, both still connected against the wall as Stan panted against him. He turned and licked Stan’s mouth open with fervour, tears sliding down his face, and Stan immediately noticed and panicked.

‘’Kyle, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?’’ Stan asked, holding Kyle’s skinny little shoulders as he sniffled and shook his head profusely.

‘’No, I just love you so much’’ Kyle’s voice was watery, and Stan didn’t fully believe he’s wasn’t hurt. He brushed Kyle’s cheek softly, clearing his tears with his hands, and when that was a losing battle, he just licked them up, lapping at Kyle’s wet face. Kyle let him until the tears stopped coming.

‘’Are you sure you’re okay?’’ Stan asked, rubbing Kyle’s sides.

‘’I’m fine Stan. Stop worrying about me’’ Kyle huffed, and Stan whined.

‘’I can’t stop dude. I’ll always worry about you’’ Stan said, hungrily licking him again. Kyle snorted, but let Stan continue, until he grew hard again and demanded to be fucked. Stan grinned and complied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry, it’s been ages since I updated! I kept starting new projects, and I was stuck in a place in this fic that I couldn’t continue. After some dramatic readjustments to my plot, I present the next chaper. Enjoy 😊

Ever since Butters came to class for the first time, things hadn’t been the same. The fault was partly because of the fight between Kyle and Craig, which the students made into a bigger deal than they had to, mostly because of it was a vampire against a werewolf, and that immediately called to mind the vague nature of the rivalry that broke out between them years ago. Things seemed a little tense between species, which usually wasn’t uncommon, but this time it seemed a little forced, like people were preparing for something that could be caused with the slightest wrong move. Kyle was hyper-aware of everything around him, any tense movement he caught from a werewolf, someone snickering behind their backs in the halls as he walked past. It pissed him off, not only because they were acting like pathetic children, and because he was guilty that he was basically the cause of all this tip-toeing around. He didn’t actually know what came over him at the time, what made him so blindingly angry to scream all those insults and threats to Craig, it was like he just woke up and realised what his mouth had spat out, and everyone’s shocked, scared faces regarding him with fear. Everyone ignored him now, except for Stan and Kenny, but that wasn’t new. Even Cartman stopped harassing him, which might have been the only positive to this fucked situation.

They ended up letting butters come back to class, under strict instructions to never speak a word to anybody. It was cruel, Kyle knew, but he would honestly prefer that to not getting an education, so hopefully it wouldn’t put him down so much. Kenny kept being a bastard to Butters, pranking the class by initiating conversations with Butters only to end them. Butters cried a lot, but Kenny got his fair share of detentions for making the class burst into tears spontaneously. Soon enough, he got bored of that, and stopped doing it altogether.

The days passed and every day Kylie felt angrier. He stalked down the halls in between classes and drank from people who gave him a hard time for being a vampire. He seethed whenever someone stared at him the wrong way, because he knew what they were thinking. _What a horrible little bloodsucker, he probably sucks the blood from cocks too, just because vampires are evil bastards._ There weren’t even any others in his grade who were vampires. And even in the school, there were a limited few, and they didn’t actually live in South Park, just commuted. His brother was discriminated in his class too, in middle school, and Kyle made sure to get the names off the people who even said anything snide to Ike. Ike wasn’t into it, didn’t inherit the want to kill people or drink blood or anything. If he didn’t have tell-tale fangs, you couldn’t even tell if he was human or not. Kyle sometimes envied that, but not usually, because blood was fucking delicious.

Kyle was hanging back after class on Friday, staying in his seat reviewing a test that was due next week. The other students had left the class already, most of them preparing to head down to the football field for the big game. Kyle would be attending, obviously, since Stan was playing quarterback, and Kyle had never missed a game. He was just delaying his arrival on the packed field, knowing the glares and frightful looks would desert him early on. He was used to this, of course, but it didn’t make him any more eager to be subjected to it until he absolutely had to. Stan was usually down on the field doing a last minute warm up with the team, so he would be distracted with that and the match until after it was all over, and he, Kyle and Kenny went out for ceremonial after-game burgers.

The teacher had trusted Kyle to shut the door behind him after he left, which really spoke volumes of the teacher quality at this school. But Kyle had proven before he was a good student, so he was glad only now that he had a place to hide out with minimal embarrassment before the game. The classroom was silent as he studied, and it was nice, in a meditational sort of way. He liked the quiet, despite his insistence in most matters to scream at rivals who threaten or ridicule him or Stan. His parents were still mostly unaware that it happened, but would likely send Kyle to the sun if they did.

Kyle was pondering ways his parents would try to kill him when he heard a noise coming from outside in the halls. The door was open, and the slightly wispy sounds became more defined. Kyle put down his pen, curious, and slightly worried. He didn’t want to have any altercations with werewolves at this point in the afternoon.

Kyle was very relieved, then newly worried when the phantom noise turned out to be Butters, wafting into the classroom with a grieved expression until he caught sight of Kyle, stopping dead in his tracks. Kyle’s eyes widened, panicked about his curse, and Butters seemed similarly distraught.

‘’Oh, Kyle! Sorry, I was looking for Mr Davis. I-I’ll go, you don’t want to be near me,’’ Butters said sadly, backing away. Kyle felt a wave of supernatural being overtake him, making him blink away a sudden onset of irrational despair. Not this again. He couldn’t deal with this again. Kyle quickly stood up from his desk.

‘’Wait! Butters, don’t leave,’’ Kyle hurriedly said, getting out from his desk, cursing as tears continued to fall down his face. Butters looked up at Kyle in surprise, the constant depressed expression on his pale face brightening to something unrecognisably happy.

‘’You, you really want me around? After causin’ so much chaos in class?’’ Butters asked, a hopeful expression plastering his face. The onset of his sudden change of emotion made the supernatural possession of Kyle’s own emotions change along with it. His tears stuck to his face, as he smiled back at Butters. Maybe it was the artificial happiness, but Kyle suddenly wanted to get to know Butters more, maybe understand him without the walls of the curse restricting them. And suddenly he was wondering who had actually held a conversation with him all this time without being an asshole about it. Namely, Kenny.

‘’You don’t really get to talk to people often do you?’’ Kyle guessed. Butters looked down at the ground, rubbing his knuckles nervously.

‘’Well, not really, since the curse makes it hard to make friends with fellas here. They don’t like feelin’ sad all of a sudden. I shouldn’t blame that on my behaviour though, it’s my fault I’m alone now, I have to deal with my own dang problems for once,’’ Butters said determinedly, frowning at the ground. Kyle frowned too, but it wasn’t because of the curse.

‘’Butters, you don’t have to blame yourself for the curse. It sucks, but it’s not like you do it on purpose, right?’’ Kyle said.

‘’Well, no! Of course not. It feels terrible to see my classmates cryin’ and feeling bad ‘cause of me. I hate it, but I can’t seem to get my emotions in order. It’s better if I just be alone, that way I don’t affect anyone,’’ Butters said. Kyle realised something as he spoke.

‘’You’re pretty sad about that aren’t you?’’ Kyle surmised. Butters brows creased.

‘’Of course I am, I’m not a mean person, I don’t intend for this,’’ Butters said, his voice getting sharper, but still upset. Kyle smiled, feeling bolstered.

‘’Butters, you’re sad right now, but look at me. I’m not currently crying, I’m not feeling a supernatural reaction to your emotions,’’ Kyle said, grinning now. This was big, he wondered if anyone else had stumbled upon his discovery before. Probably not, because no one speaks to Butters. Butters jaw dropped, making the same realisation.

‘’Gosh, you’re right! Wow, This has never happened before! You’re sure you’re not sad?’’ Butters asked, peering closer at Kyle’s face. Kyle shook his head.

‘’I’m not! I think we’ve stumbled onto a breakthrough here,’’ Kyle said, getting excited now. If they could go to class now without the risk of spontaneously bursting into tears, maybe Kyle could finish high school with a sense of dignity. Butters looked excited too, more hopeful than Kyle had ever seen him before.

‘’If I could be able to talk to the other fellas like with you right now, without any side effects. Well I’ll be happier than anything,’’ Butters said, hugging himself. His happiness was infectious, but it was a much more organic spread. Kyle genuinely felt happier, just knowing about they could maybe solve this problem, and imagining how much better things would be.

‘’I wonder if this would work with others, or maybe if a conversation was held and it would keep your emotions from affecting others,’’ Kyle said. Butters hummed.

‘’We could give it a try, if you think that would work,’’ Butters offered with a glowing smile. It really was a difference, and his whole being changed to something almost sunny in its appearance. Kyle was impressed with the difference.

‘’You should come to the game, and we could try it on a random person, see if it works,’’ Kyle suggested. It was only a happy coincidence that he would no longer be alone in the bleachers as he watched, forced to endure solitude. Even Butters was a better substitute to nothing. Butters lit up even more at the idea.

‘’Really? You want me to come to the game with you?’’ Butters asked.

‘’Sure, you know me and you are the same right now. Nobody wants me around without risking me murdering them. So we’ll be the rejects together when we cheer for the team,’’ Kyle said, with a grin. Butters grinned too, positively alight with happiness. Just for a second, his form coloured from its transparent fade, to his hair going light blonde, his shirt colouring teal blue, and his face pink in delight. Kyle’s jaw dropped, but just as fast, Butters form turned back to its usual opaque greyness, as though nothing changed. Kyle didn’t bring it up, deciding if it mattered, it would happen again, surely. If it was important, probably not though.

‘’Well what are we waiting for then!’’ Butters beamed, his southern accent showing out.

‘’Well, I was avoiding going down for as long as I could, just so I didn’t have to put up with everyone giving me looks and shit,’’ Kyle said, glancing back at his schoolwork on the desk. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be going back to it.

‘’Well you won’t be alone, I’ll be there right alongside ‘ya buddy,’’ Butters said. Kyle chuckled at his enthusiasm, it was a definite improvement over his sadness at least.

‘’Do your parents allow you to be out?’’ Kyle asked, considering what he knew about Stephen Stotch. Infamous cruel hardass to his son, and probably wouldn’t consent to him attending the game.

‘’Oh, well my dad thinks I’m staying at school late to catch up on an upcoming exam, which was actually why I was here to begin with,’’ Butters said.

‘’So you’re cool with lying to your dad about your whereabouts?’’ Kyle asked, impressed.

‘’Oh jeez, I guess I am, huh?’’ Butters said. Kyle smiled.

‘’Good for you dude, you’re making real progress into being a proper teenager,’’ Kyle said. Butters appeared delighted at this realisation.

‘’Yeah! So let’s get going then, I never thought I’d be able to see a game,’’ Butters said.

‘’Well, shit. I guess I can’t refuse, huh?’’ Kyle grinned, earning a cheeky one back.

‘’You sure can’t mister!’’ Butters beamed, bouncing in anticipation.

It was weird walking down the empty halls with Butters down to the field, but Kyle was beginning to think his life was never going to be normal. It was somewhat comforting to have something resembling a friend who understood his current predicament in the school. Not even Stan fully grasped how isolated he’d suddenly become, but it was embarrassing, because Stan was too much of a sweetheart, and he took everything way too personally.

The school was virtually abandoned compared to the fields beside it, where crowds took over the grass patches on the side as the two competing teams took the field. Kyle couldn’t see Stan properly from the distance, only making out bulking figures that were most definitely all werewolves. Football was basically their game. Other species only played when they were younger, in elementary school. This was the serious stuff, or at least it’s how everyone in this town treated it.

The crowds seemed oblivious to them at first when they wade into the thicker population near the bleachers, but as more people seemed to recognise Kyle and Butters, they started edging away from them as they continued forward. Butters hesitated, and Kyle stopped himself from grabbing Butters’ arm and pulling him forward, remembering he was a ghost.

‘’C’mon dude, we’re fine. You’re not alone,’’ Kyle said, gesturing Butters to continue. Butters followed after him with an uncertain expression, and they hopped up into the bleachers, taking a front row seat. One advantage they had, what with no one wanting to sit near them, they vacated the best seats for Kyle and Butters’ use, giving them the best view of the field as the teams warmed up. Kyle could see Stan, though barely, doing some last minute drills with some other members of the team. Kyle only recognised Craig and Clyde from the team, the rest blending in as just a pack of wolves with hulking bodies useful for this sport. It wasn’t really the sport that peaked Kyle’s interest to come here and watch, it was only Stan, his passion making Kyle passionate about these games too.

Butters was looking around excitedly at everything like he’d never been to a game before, which knowing him, might be the case.

‘’Wow, look at all these people, they’re all so dedicated!’’ Butters exclaimed, smiling widely at everything. Kyle looked around, suddenly acutely aware of the stares they were both receiving by the other viewers in the bleachers. Some were scared, others annoyed, others angry. The usual mixed crowd. Butters seemed oblivious, which made one of them.

The cheerleaders of the school were currently performing one of their sets, and Kyle actively tried to ignore them. He knew Wendy was down there, being captain, and he tried to ignore her as often as he could. The bitch witch.

Once the game started, he’d forgotten about the cold stares, and concentrated on the game, along with everyone else, who shouted their encouragement. Butters was calling out for the team too, grinning wider than ever, and glancing back at Kyle to make sure he’d seen it. Kyle grinned back, but was mostly feeling sorry for the poor kid. He’d been so sheltered and shut off that a simple Friday night game was like meeting a celebrity in person.

One of his favourite parts of each game was Stan’s wide contribution, and his visible superiority over the team, even if he never acknowledged it. They all felt it, even up in the stands, that Stan was the motherfucking star of the show. It made the very end even better, where Kyle would run up to him, congratulating him, kissing him in victory. Because Stan won every time, even if the team didn’t in the end. And that first victory kiss was even better, because the team was always surrounded by the cheerleaders after the game, and all of those girls that pined after Stan could see once again that they’d been defeated by the _blood-draining cocksucker vampire._

‘’Boy, the team’s doing pretty darn good isn’t it?’’ Butters asked Kyle, as they watched their team score another touchdown, the score now _49-14_.

‘’Stan is doing pretty fucking awesome, yes,’’ Kyle said, his chin leaning on his hand. He could feel Butters lingering smile, which was only mildly annoying. He was in the portion of the evening when he was thinking about after the game, after their victory meal, when Stan would take him home and ravage him like a champion, ending the week and starting the weekend with a nice burn in his ass.

‘’You guys are real sweet. I wish I had that,’’ Butters said, an edge of bitter sweetness in his speculation. Kyle wondered who could potentially love little ghost Butters. Nothing came to mind yet, but he was currently distracted, watching Stan tackle another werewolf, and seeing in his face the growl that would’ve released from his lips. It was clouding his thinking a bit. He made sure his cloak was covering his lap, just in case.

‘’I’m sure you’ll find a perfect person for you, I know it,’’ Kyle said anyway, knowing Butters would cheer up, the literal guy he was. And he did.

‘’Well, I sure hope so!’’ Butters said, turning back to the game.

Inevitably, South Park came out on top, and the crowd descended onto the field, jumping after the players in a huge celebration. Kyle followed, only interested in celebrating one thing. Butters followed too, he could feel him from behind, but right now he only cared about one thing. The crowd was impossible to navigate through the cheering, but Kyle could finally see the team, cheering along with the fans. Kyle caught black fur and perked up, but drooped again when it was only Craig, currently making work of Tweek’s mouth. Sick. He kept searching around, getting increasingly agitated when he couldn’t see him, but finally caught sight of him Stan, his lucky number _7_ printed on the back of his jersey.

‘’Stan!’’ Kyle called out, running over to him. Stan turned around, and upon seeing Kyle, brightened and let his ears drop in puppyish delight. Kyle grinned and ran up to him, colliding with him in the excitement and letting Stan lift him up with his capable strength, wrapping his legs around Stan’s waist. Kyle let the crowd dissolve in between them, only seeing Stan’s eyes, so happy and pumped up from the game. He wrapped his arms around Stan’s neck, holding him close as Stan held him up from the ground.

‘’I won,’’ Stan said, needlessly, yet adorably. Kyle touched his forehead with his own.

‘’I saw baby,’’ Kyle said with a grin, and Stan captured his lips. Kyle opened them welcomingly, relishing the idea that people could see them, Kyle wrapped around Stan’s waist, kissing him like he belonged to him. Which he very well did. They kept kissing even as the explosion on the stands calmed down, and people started moving from the field to the parking lot in celebration, probably heading to afterparties thrown after the game. Kyle had attended a few, but preferred the quieter celebration dinners out they had with Kenny. Right now probably wouldn’t be wise to attend one anyway, with Kyle’s infamy.

Kyle released Stan’s lips with a grin, letting his long fang snag on Stan’s lip. Stan’s eyes were now dark, the exhilaration from the game morphing into flustered interest. Kyle could tell what he was thinking about, afterwards, when they went home together, and finished the week off like true teenagers. Kyle’s parents didn’t care that Kyle stayed over at Stan’s on Fridays, dedicating more time to their positions on the council of society of vampires than their children. Kyle wasn’t complaining, knowing otherwise that his mother would crack a whip down on him if she knew what he did with Stan, if she’d taken the time to see how his relationship with his best friend had changed over the years. He didn’t exactly keep it hidden, but it wasn’t obvious. Except to people at school, who needed to know that Stan was taken, forever. _Forever_.

Kyle then remembered Butters, and remembered Stan wasn’t filled in. He glanced over his shoulder, still being held from the ground by Stan, and seeing Butters standing there, smiling at them with a delighted little smile. That was a little unnerving, and Kyle climbed down from Stan’s waist and back onto the ground, bracing his hands on Stan’s chest.

‘’Um, Stan, you know Butters,’’ Kyle said, stepping aside for him to see. Stan’s eyes widened, darting down to boggle at Kyle with panic. Afraid of the curse.

‘’Hiya, Stan!’’ Butters beamed. Stan switched his gaze back and forth between Kyle and Butters.

‘’Dude, it’s okay. He won’t make us start crying or anything,’’ Kyle assured him. Stan frowned, probably doubtful of it.

‘’Hey dude,’’ Stan said uncertainly. Kyle nodded, just in case it wasn’t clear it was okay to talk to him now. He distantly wondered if the curse would go back to full effect on Monday, or if Butters just had to be spoken to at all times, forever. It sounded exhausting, so he scraped the thought, deciding they’d deal with things as they came.

‘’Kyle was just helping me grapple these dang emotions that keep messin’ up everyone’s day,’’ Butters explained.

‘’We might have had a breakthrough, regarding the curse and it’s effect. Just before, Butters got sad when I spoke to him, and I was fine, I didn’t feel any overcoming emotions. I think it might be important,’’ Kyle said, smiling now. Stan still looked wary, but he smiled too.

‘’Well that would be great, if we can help you get over this,’’ Stan said. Butters beamed harder, if that was possible. That boy was either a bucket of tears or a parade of pure sunshine.

‘’Gee, thanks, fellas. I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone be that kind to me before,’’ Butters said. Just then, Kyle felt someone clap his shoulder. Kyle jerked to see Kenny hovering over Stan and Kyle, grinning with his rotting yet charming smile.

‘’Are we ready to celebrate Stan’s macho performance with some fucking greasy lard patties!’’ Kenny announced enthusiastically, patting the two of them. Kyle wondered if Butters would want to come. Do ghosts eat burgers? Do they eat anything?

Kenny looked ahead of them, and widened his eyes in surprise seeing Butters standing there in front of them.

‘’Woah, hey Butterscotch. Whatcha doing here?’’ Kenny asked. Kyle saw Butters’ cheeks darken in shade.

‘’I invited Butters here, to watch the game with me, and I was thinking he could come with us out for burgers,’’ Kyle said, glancing back at Butters. Butters seemed surprised by the suggestion, stuck with his mouth parted.

‘’You guys can talk to him without going off? What the fuck did I miss?’’ Kenny said.

‘’Kyle thinks he can fix Butters curse,’’ Stan said.

‘’I spoke to him, and he got upset, but I didn’t. I think that’s important, and somehow we could use that to actually have decent classes,’’ Kyle said, defending himself, hearing the scepticism in Stan’s tone.

‘’Aww, but that makes class fun,’’ Kenny complained, pulling a pouty face at Kyle. Kyle shrugged his hand off his shoulder, crossing his arms.

‘’Well it’s obviously not fun for Butters, is it Butters?’’ Kyle asked, giving Butters an expectant look. Butters still had the dark shade on his cheeks, blushing, if he had a colour spectrum in his phantom body. Butters looked down, kicking the grass bashfully.

‘’Not really, nothin’ against you Ken. I just feel bad for making folks upset for my own problems,’’ Butters said, averting his eyes. Kenny glanced at Stan and Kyle, still pressing himself between them.

‘’Okay, well. Let’s go get food, and we’ll continue this discussion, whatever the fuck it’s supposed to be,’’ Kenny said. Butters looked at Kyle again.

‘’Am I really invited? Or didn’t you mean it?’’ Butters asked, nervously hopeful.

‘’Of course I meant it, dude. C’mon,’’ Kyle offered, waving Butters along with them as they made their way out of the field grounds and over to the carpark, where the crowd was lingering now.

**

‘’What do ghosts eat?’’ Stan asked when they’d all left Stan’s car and walked over to the burger bar in town. Friday’s were usually busy here, but not many other teens hung out here, usually all habiting parties thrown by other jocks and popular kids. They liked that this place wasn’t popular for others, that they could relax without running into other students. The place was open all night, due to different species like Stan and Kyle’s who couldn’t be out during the day. It was approaching midnight, still a good few hours before they had to get inside.

‘’Oh, well. Ghosts can’t eat food, but we still feel hunger. Isn’t that odd?’’ Butters chuckled.

‘’Damn, doesn’t that mean like, you’re always starving?’’ Stan wondered. Butters shrugged, still looking peppy from being here. His optimistic attitude to life and his shitty situation was beginning to depress Kyle. It was very bittersweet.

‘’If I don’t let it distract me, I don’t even notice sometimes,’’ Butters said. Kyle tried to imagine if he couldn’t drink blood, but still felt thirsty for it anyway. Thinking about it just made him thirstier. He wouldn’t be eating burgers, of course. He’d never stop barfing if he ate real food. He’d take gradual sips from Stan as Stan ate, rationing the meal out. It was like having a decadent layered cake, but only being allowed a tiny nibble from the corner of the spoon every one minute. Pleasurable torture.

The four of them entered the building, immediately beelining for a staple booth they’d reserved for themselves ever since they started doing this. Kyle slipped into one side with Stan, Kenny and Butters in the other.

‘’I’m guessing we’re having the usual, since Butters and Kyle don’t eat,’’ Kenny said. Stan shrugged.

‘’I guess so,’’ Stan said. Kyle was already fidgeting, wanting to rip down Stan’s collar of the jacket he’d put on after the jersey, and sink his fangs into that decadent layer cake. He’d wait of course, until everyone’s meals were out.

The waitress for their table appeared shortly afterwards. She was a human, but she looked every unafraid of the vampire, the werewolf, the zombie and the ghost. Kyle admired that, not fondly remembering those boys he’d ran into going to Stan’s practise that one morning. The kid recovered, last Kyle’s heard, but has very much avoided the fields since then.

‘’You guys know what you want?’’ The waiter asked. Kenny turned to her, flashing a heartthrob smile. Kyle rolled his eyes.

‘’Yes, hun. We’ll get the large steak burger- rare, for mister Stanny boy, and I’ll have a large double decker cheeseburger supreme, with fries, as well as your phone number on the receipt, to save time,’’ Kenny winked. The waitress gave him a humourless stare.

‘’Keep it in your pants blondie,’’ The waitress said, writing the order down and turning away.

‘’Ouch, tough crowd,’’ Kenny said with a chuckle. Butters was staring with his eyes wide, Kyle noticed.

‘’Seriously, when has a quip like that ever worked?’’ Stan said, casually draping his arm over Kyle.

‘’Not all of us were born sucking a vampires cock. The rest of us have to use pick-up lines to get dates and hook ups,’’ Kenny said. Kyle was about to refute that, but Butters spoke up.

‘’Wow, Kenny. I wish I had the confidence to ask out girls like that,’’ Butters said, looking wistful. Kenny turned to him and grinned.

‘’I could give you some pointers, but I warn you, they’re mostly x-rated,’’ Kenny said. Butters giggled. Jesus Christ, he giggled. Kyle didn’t need to know how to read people to understand what was going on. He wondered if Kenny did though. Kenny could be very aloof, and oblivious to certain things. Kyle glanced at Stan to see if he caught this, and Stan gave him a little smirk, raising his eyebrows. Kyle returned a knowing look, and leaned into his chest, staring across to the two of them.

‘’Tell me one,’’ Butters said, glowing in his haze.

‘’So I see you’re a ghost. Is it just me, or does looking at you make me want to shoot a hole into my head, so a different kind of hole can be filled,’’ Kenny said. Butters looked confused, tilting his head.

‘’That one sucks ass,’’ Kyle said. Kenny swatted him off.

‘’I don’t think I get it, Ken,’’ Butters said, looking remorseful. Kenny grinned.

‘’Well of course you don’t get it yet, I can’t give it to you until I become a ghost too,’’ Kenny said. Kyle guffawed at the stupid joke.

‘’Ugh, no wonder waitresses don’t want to hook up with you,’’ Stan said. Kenny pouted, narrowing his eyes.

‘’I don’t see you coming up with anything better, dude,’’ Kenny said, shrugging. Stan glared.

‘’I can come up with a better one than that. One that actually gets the recipients pants off,’’ Stan challenged Kenny. Kenny smiled.

‘’Prove it.’’

‘’Okay, hey Kyle-‘’ Stan started. Kenny cut him off.

‘’No! You can’t do it to Kyle, that’s cheating. He already wants your dick,’’ Kenny said.

‘’Just hear me out anyway, I’ll show you,’’ Stan said. Kyle was waiting expectantly, preparing himself to rebuff whatever Stan came up with, confident he could appear unwanting, though he was pretty hungry. Kenny crossed his arms, narrowed his eyes.

‘’Very well,’’ Kenny said. Stan grinned.

‘’You can try what you want, you can’t get through to me,’’ Kyle said, sure of this, giving Stan a daring look. Stan flushed across his cheeks, giving Kyle a wicked grin in return.

‘’Hey Kyle,’’ Stan said again. Kyle waited, and Stan leant in, whispering with hot breath into his ear.

‘ _’You’re going to suck the delicious blood from my neck in a moment, and you’ll feel how hard it makes me, and be forced to sit through dinner knowing it, and how much I want you._ ’’ Kyle burned with a hot flush across his face and neck. ‘ _’And when we get home, I may not even make it into the house, I may want you so bad that I attack you outside, hidden in the bushes, fucking you deep and hard, giving you exactly what you’ve been fantasising about all day,_ ’’ Stan whispered, biting Kyle’s earlobe before he leant away again. Kyle breathed heavily, feeling a bloodlust overtake him. Before he knew what he was doing, he was attacking Stan, not caring that he broke, latching onto him as he scrambled to free his neck. Kyle sunk his teeth past the skin and messily slurped in the fucking orgy of red deliciousness, getting as much as he could handle, all while humping Stan’s side, feeling him up and down. He could feel Stan’s grin, directed at Kenny.

‘’That doesn’t count still. You know what Kyle likes, I’m working with strangers here,’’ Kenny huffed. Kyle pulled away from Stan’s neck with a gasp, feeling the blood trickle down his chin, possibly making him look like a pyscho. Stan was breathing heavily through his nose, but wore a smug, victorious smirk. Kyle forgave his intention to use feeding as a winning point to hold over Kenny, because he was feeling so fucking amazing now, refreshed and rejuvenated entirely. It’s also why sex was good right after feeding, for this reason.

‘’Jesus, Kyle. Even I have shame, and I think I draw the line at feeding like it’s an orgasm at a burger joint,’’ Kenny said, rolling his eyes. Butters was staring at him in surprise, probably never had seen his eating routine, it’s pure savage and erotic tendencies. Kyle shrugged, grabbing a napkin to wipe the blood off his chin. Usually he’d let Stan lick it off, but Stan goes rabid after eating raw blood, and they had to wait until later, when they got home.

‘’Fuck off, I’m hungry,’’ Kyle said. Stan was smug at his side, and Kyle had to roll his eyes. Stan and Kenny had been feuding over who was the lewdest, or whatever the fuck they thought they were. An obvious masculinity test, but Kyle didn’t bring this up.

‘’What did he even say to you?’’ Kenny asked. Stan grinned and shrugged, and Kyle elbowed him in the ribs.

‘’Alright, you know what, I don’t even want to know,’’ Kenny shook his head.

‘’That was sure impressive!’’ Butters said. Stan snorted.

‘’Thanks Butters,’’ Stan said.

Soon afterwards, the burgers arrived, and Kenny and Stan dug in. Kyle watched Stan as he took huge hungry bites of the bloody steak burger, with some hunger of his own. There were drops blood dripping onto Stan’s plate, and Kyle tool dainty dabs of it on his finger and sucked them off. Butters was watching them eat with a smile.

‘’Hey, Butters. Have you spoken to anyone else that might have not been affected by the curse?’’ Kyle asked.

‘’Well, just Kenny, cos he was the only one that spoke to me earlier,’’ Butters said. Kenny nodded, his face full of fries.

‘’Funniest shit ever. Did you see Cartman when he cried? Fucking gold,’’ Kenny snorted a laugh.

‘’I’m sure Butters wasn’t impressed when he made people cry,’’ Kyle said, narrowing his eyes at Kenny. Kenny seemed unperturbed, and Butters was looking down.

‘’I don’t want you to feel bad about it, or anything. I understand having a joke and all, I love jokes,’’ Butters said.

‘’You know it was nothing personal, class was just more fun with you there,’’ Kenny said. Butters gave him a surprised look, and Kenny shrugged.

‘’I’m just asking, because I wonder if anybody else has experienced this new side of the curse, where we can actually talk to you. If we could somehow stop it entirely, imagine it,’’ Kyle said.

‘’I’m not sure, to be completely honest I can’t remember talkin’ back to anyone before you fellas, so I wouldn’t be able to test the curse at all. My dad always said that I shouldn’t speak to anybody, because I only cause grief, so I didn’t. He only brought me back to school because he couldn’t afford tutors anymore,’’ Butters said. They were all momentarily silent, thinking about this.

‘’Shit man,’’ Kenny said, fiddling with a french fry in his basket.

‘’How did you get the curse?’’ Kyle asked.

‘’Oh well, I dunno,’’ Butters said, looking away. ‘’It’s all kinda fuzzy,’’ Butters smiled, but it looked forced. Kyle was suspicious. He gave Butters a look, but Butters was avoiding everyone’s eyes still. Kyle glanced at Stan and Kenny, who seemed at a loss too.

The conversation ran dry after that, and they changed the subject. They started discussing football, since the night was screaming the game out in the whole town. They were prideful hicks, down in South Park.

‘’Did you see Craig during practise before the game? He was flaunting himself to the whole fucking team, the son of a bitch,’’ Stan said, annoyedly. The waitress had taken their plates away, after receiving another pick-up line from Kenny that fell flat on its face, Kenny saying he needed to get dirtier.

‘’I was there, I struck up a convo with Tweek the twink behind Tucker’s back,’’ Kenny said.

‘’Oh, what, did you try and molest him into a threesome?’’ Kyle laughed, feeling punch drunk. Stan had allowed him another few sips of his neck, so he was currently experiencing a blood high, if that was a thing. Like a sugar rush with alcohol, maybe.

‘’Man I tried, but that little bitch is harder to break than I thought. He probably ratted me out to Craig after, so I’ll be getting a nice surprise on Monday, if I don’t catch him on the weekend. But no, he brought up that his time up here is very limited, and he was like twitching about the fact that Satan was coming back to take his imp ass back to Hell,’’ Kenny said.

‘’Doesn’t he have a caveat up here or something?’’ Kyle wondered.

‘’I don’t know, for all we know he lives on Craig’s dick,’’ Kenny said. Stan snorted.

‘’Or Craig lives on his,’’ and they all laughed like potheads.

‘’Were you with Kenny just before the game?’’ Stan asked Kyle, nudging him from under his arm, as their giggles receded.

‘’No, I didn’t see Kenny until after you guys won,’’ Kyle said.

‘’Where were you then?’’ Stan asked in confusion. Kyle flushed.

‘’Just with Butters, we hung out a little before the game, where I was studying in the classroom,’’ Kyle answered, looking at Butters to confirm this, and he nodded. He wasn’t banking on Stan taking the fact that he was hiding from everyone’s glares very well. Stan gave him a searching look, and Kyle shrugged, trying not to convey anything wrong about it.

‘’What are you hiding?’’ Stan said, leaning closer to Kyle’s face. Maybe Stan was a little blood drunk from the bloody steak burger too.

‘’Nothing! Fuck off,’’ Kyle exclaimed light-heartedly, pushing Stan’s jaw away. Despite the school wanting to swallow Kyle up and shit him into hell right now, he allowed himself to have a good time tonight, put aside his struggles for celebrating a victorious win for the team and Stan in true fashion.

‘’So it’s safe to assume Kyle’s losing his virginity tonight,’’ Kenny said, wagging his eyebrows. Kyle flipped him off.

‘’Bitch, I lost mine before you even knew how to use your dick,’’ Kyle said. Kenny raised his eyebrows.

‘’So you lost it when you were two?’’ Kenny asked, and they all giggled again.

‘’Boy, Kenny! You’re so naughty! How do you do it?’’ Butters asked, giving him a big puppyish look like he wanted to be taught. Kenny glanced at Stan and Kyle, grinning and running his tongue over his teeth.

‘’I can show you how to be naughty if you want, but we’ll have to wait for these bozos to leave,’’ Kenny said, giving him a wicked grin.

‘’Really? I’d love to know. I haven’t really had the chance to be like that at all, but it seems like fun,’’ Butters said.

Kenny gave Stan and Kyle another glance that read, _can you believe this guy?,_ and turned back to Butters with a much kinder smile.

‘’Of course I’ll help, remind me when these two fuck off,’’ Kenny said. Butters nodded, and Kyle gave Kenny an admonishing glare. He didn’t want Kenny to fuck up Butters even more by fucking around with him, the kid had been through a lot already. He seemed like the type who’d take flirts and acts very seriously, and Kenny was the opposite. Kenny just winked, which Kyle didn’t trust at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that one was longer huh?
> 
> Like I'm doling out crack, giving you a taste...
> 
> Ha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what, I'm given up at this point. I say I won't make people wait too long for updates, and then I leave it for months at a time. I'm such a hypocrite, honestly, because I want the same thing from other writer when they wont update for ages. Ughhhh. I don't know, don't mind me. I'm one of those sleazy writers who tortures readers with tons of unfinished works, and never completes them. I don't know if I'll ever change, even if I want to.
> 
> Forgive me...

Eventually, they finished up and paid for the burgers, and walked back to the carpark all together.

‘’Do your parents know you’re out?’’ Kenny asked Butters, nudging him as they got into the car, Stan driving with Kyle up front, Kenny and Butters in the back.

‘’Jeez, well. They think I’m studying late, but they’d want me back soon,’’ Butters said, looking fretful now, as though his father would come up behind him right now and ground him. Literally ground him.

‘’Maybe I’ll meet you at your window,’’ Kenny suggested. Kyle glanced across to Stan, exchanging a concerned look for this growing situation. He wasn’t sure yet if they should intervene. Kenny seemed like he was having fun and using Butters, and Butters looked like he was about burn a hole into the floor of the car with his devotion.

‘’Oh, Ken, you don’t have to do that. I’ll see you at school on Monday in any case, the teaching could wait until then,’’ Butters said. Kenny waved him off, and Stan started up the car, driving out of the parking lot.

‘’Will we drop you off first, Butters?’’ Stan asked.

‘’Yeah, thanks Stan. I live just a few streets up from here,’’ Butters said.

‘’Dude, I know where you live. We all went to elementary school with you,’’ Stan chuckled, turning a corner.

‘’Oh, I know. It just gets pretty lonely, is all. It’s hard to remember sometimes- before,’’ Butters said, turning to look out the window. Kyle frowned from the front seat.

‘’We’ll figure this curse out somehow dude,’’ Kyle assured him.

‘’I’m sure you’ll try your hardest,’’ Butters assured him, but there was something deep and resigned in his voice, as though he knew not to even hope for anything like that. Kyle exchanged a look with Stan, who just frowned and shrugged.

Butters got dropped off first, and he waved them all goodbye merrily, thanking them for dinner, even though he didn’t eat anything.

‘’Did you wanna be dropped off here too? To seduce Butters through his window or whatever you planned on doing?’’ Stan asked before he pulled away.

‘’Nah dude, I gotta go home and get supplies first, there’s no way Butters would have anything,’’ Kenny said.

‘’You’re not gonna fuck him are you?’’ Kyle asked, turning back in his seat to look at Kenny as Stan pulled away and headed to Kenny’s house.

‘’Who knows, I’ll certainly try, if his dad doesn’t try and murder me,’’ Kenny said.

‘’Kenny. Don’t drag his heart along like that if you’re just gonna use him. Be truthful, don’t lead him on to get crushed,’’ Kyle warned him, concerned about Butters wellbeing. He’d never thought he’d be so concerned about him, but stranger things have happened in this town, and he felt bad for the poor guy.

‘’Calm down Bro-loski, the kid needs some fun in his life,’’ Kenny said. Kyle harrumphed, not believing that’s what Kenny would actually be giving him. Likely it would lead to more unrequited heartache from Butter’s side. Truthfully, this was all Kyle speculating, maybe Butters wasn’t even interested. Very unlikely, but he didn’t want to discredit him straight away.

They dropped Kenny off next, and watched him go inside, guessing he’d just get lube and shit or whatever the hell supplies he needed. It was a little disturbing, and Kyle wondered if Butter’s had any idea what was coming. He was caring less and less though, because now he was alone with Stan, driving back to Stan’s house, both of them quietly giddy, anticipating what was next.

Kyle kept a loose hand on Stan’s leg, pinching there slightly the closer they got home, flushing at the low whine Stan kept at his throat, keeping his eyes focused straight ahead.

Then they were home, and Kyle had completely forgotten about everything else, only focused on Stan, quickly darting out of the car in the driveway, and jumping out of Stan’s grip as he pounced onto him. This was their game, Stan was like a hungry predator, and Kyle had to evade his capture and consequent feed, even though in reality it was the last thing he was opposed to.

He ran inside, being chased by Stan, who was right behind him, eyes glinting with dangerous hunger when Kyle glanced behind at him. He darted up the steps, through the upstairs hallway with quick frantic steps, and ran into Stan’s room, quickly pursued by Stan, almost growling with pre-emptive victory. Kyle hissed at him from the other side of the room, conveying through his eyes his own pure hunger, which could only be quenched by Stan, his growling snarl, darkened eyes, overly hot body flustered with need. His ears were standing up on point, like he was about to pounce, his hair prickled and angry with raw energy. Kyle in return bared his fangs, licking them seductively, and dangerously, as a threat, and his eyes glowed with hot energy for Stan, daring him to attack.

Like a lightning strike, Stan leapt forward, jumping onto Kyle, pushing him to the ground roughly, teeth bared and pupils fat. Kyle hissed again, fangs sharpening as Stan’s weight pressed him down into the floor, trapping him in place. Kyle feebly tried to get out of his grip, not very hard, because he felt lost to the game, overcome with lust from Stan’s dark animalistic gaze, his hips grinding into him, pressing him flat. He flicked his own hips up in synchronisation, lazily trying to get some friction in his trapped erection, pressing back to Stan’s touch.

Stan growled as they humped right there on the ground, lightly gnawing at Kyle’s neck, licking up after his bites and nips as Kyle hissed and spat, contradicting himself by pulling his legs around Stan’s waist, rolling up into him eagerly.

‘’Mmm, mine,’’ Stan growled, holding Kyle’s arms down at his sides,

‘’Mine,’’ Kyle corrected, dragging his fangs teasingly over Stan’s bottom lip, relaxing in Stan’s grip, resigned to let Stan do whatever the fuck he wanted to him.

‘’Kyle-’’ Stan begged, licking his face lightly, asking for more permission. Kyle rocked his hips up again, and used his strength to break his arms from Stan’s grip. Stan lifted up in surprise, and Kyle pulled him back down by the hair, crashing his lips up to him, attacking him eagerly. Stan moaned and pushed his erection down harder into Kyle, who was nodding desperately, now begging him to continue.

‘’I’ve been thinking about this all day,’’ Stan said, ripping down his pants hurriedly, like he couldn’t bear not being inside Kyle any longer. Kyle was equally impatient, shoving his own pants down and out of his legs, flinging them out of the way along with his underwear. Stan looked down on him for a few seconds, hovering above him, eyes hungry, dick hard. Kyle swallowed an early whimper and pulled Stan back to him just as Stan collapsed to him again.

Kyle shouted loudly when Stan first pushed into him, filling him with warmth and heat and intrusion he’d always discount as being possible until he felt it. But the pure feeling, sent sparks up his spine, travelled through his arms, and left his fingers feeling like the feeling of after being on a rollercoaster. Where you hold the bars so tightly that they’d almost numb and dizzy afterwards. That what it felt like, and it travelled everywhere, when Stan pushed deeper, and starting fucking him for real, with that brute force of his wolfish nature.

Kyle had never been attracted to other vampires. They reminded him of himself, and that wasn’t attractive. He’d always shamefully loved big strong fit bodies, men- though humans disgusted him. Growing up with Stan and watching as he grew into the large capable werewolf he was in his teenage years, was like being a wet-mouthed walking boner. He was constantly hard watching Stan, it got so bad at a point that he refused to roughhouse like they used to when they were kids, because it would give him the hugest boner ever that he couldn’t hide it. It wasn’t long after that he realised Stan had been hiding his own. Learning that was the greatest glee Kyle’d ever experienced his whole life, at least until Stan took his virginity along with him.

He always remembered the first time whenever they fucked. Every time. It was such a heartwrenching emotional fuck that it left Kyle weepy eyed and wet mouthed, panting for Stan, and he didn’t let him go until the next morning. This one was the opposite, and Kyle loved this way too. Stan growled above him, claiming him- marking him, while he roughly fucked into him with an animalistic reckless need in his eyes that made Kyle spurt all over himself a few minutes before. He was sticky in his own come, his legs trembling on either side of Stan as he dragged himself up, only to slam himself back down deep inside Kyle, making him scream and moan, begging to stop, and knowing Stan knew that meant- _don’t stop, fucking love of my life, I’ll kill you if you ever stop._

The beautiful thing about a werewolf, that pathetic humans were scorned with envy for, was their ability to last. Stan was brilliant at drawing Kyle to the very tip of desperation and need, only to slam him back down with everything he’d begged for, giving him so much, and yet having left over for himself to moan and growl hungry little praises into Kyle like he was a good little dog, _who’s a good boy? Letting me fuck you like a common whore, being able to take so much dick from me. You’re my good little boy._

Kyle would moan even louder and more pathetic as Stan did this into his ear, because he _was_ his good little boy. Only his, and Stan proving it to him by giving him this incredible thing, it was only true. They kissed in between thrusting, Kyle tried to angle himself to take even more, his eyes almost rolling back at the pleasure felt purely from Stan’s magically perfect cock slamming into him without restraint.

It was dark in the room, they hadn’t turned the lights on earlier, but Stan had the common sense to lock the door before attacking him. Kyle only heard their pants and moans, the air was hot- or their skin was. Either way, Kyle sweated, and Stan licked it off, panting like a puppy, despite still giving him wolfish groans and looks of need and want. Kyle took it all, loved it all. Trailing his hand down Stan’s back, he traced the beginnings of Stan’s bushy black tail, feeling it puff up at the touch, and watching Stan’s eyes nearly go fully black from it, thrusting even more recklessly.

Kyle grabbed it, tugging it slightly and watching Stan’s reaction.

‘’Don’t, I’ll-‘’

Kyle tugged it harder upwards, and yelped in surprise when Stan suddenly howled and finished a fucking river inside him, overflowing and dripping between his legs. Stan panted and collapsed on top of him, and Kyle closed his eyes. He grinned tiredly, deciding that trick would come in handy again later, while he stroked Stan’s hair and let him recover before pulling out.

Once he did, Kyle winced at the opened, fucked out mess left behind, feeling himself when come trickled down his ass.

‘’Baby,’’ Stan said, puppyishly licking his cheek, cuddling himself around him on the floor. It was starting to get uncomfortable on the ground, and Kyle longed for the bed, but he stayed there, and wrapped his arms and hooked his legs around Stan, sighing into Stan’s customary post-orgasm attentions.

Sometimes this was his favourite part, the loyal devoted attitude Stan seemed to adopt every time after they fucked, and sometimes he was so exhausted and sexed out that he just fell asleep and let Stan do it while he rested, whatever he seemed to always need to do afterwards. This might be one of those times, his eyes were drooping fast, and he yawned.

‘’Bed?’’ Kyle suggested.

‘’Mmm, want me to carry you?’’ Stan asked, nudging his nose with his own.

‘’No, you’ve been active all day, you need to rest. Just gimme a sec-‘’

Kyle was certain he’d sooner collapse than drag himself into Stan’s warm bed, but he somehow managed to lift himself with, shifting at the feeling of Stan’s dick left in him. He reddened when he realised they didn’t use any lubrication. It wasn’t necessary, technically for their species, but it was easier for insertion and shit. Others- humans specifically, would call them hardcore for that kind of hard fucking without it. Vampires had excessive tolerant though, so he just felt the intrusion from an over large werewolf cock left behind.

Stan followed him into bed, and he pulled the covers over the both of them. Stan removed his shirt, which had been left on in their haste, and he nudged Kyle to lift himself up so he could take his own off, and his cape.

Then he just cuddled around Kyle, providing pure warmth, inside him and out. Kyle smiled before drifting off.

‘’Love you,’’ Stan whispered in his ear, making him twitch.

‘’Yu- mo,’’ Kyle mumbled, meaning to say I love you more, or something sappy Stan would appreciate. Stan just grinned, Kyle could feel it against his cheek, and kissed him there and tightened around him, whining a little like a puppy having a nap. His little puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's shorter, but I just needed to pump this out already.
> 
> Comment, you wombats!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June????? Oh shit, I'm so sorry this took so freaking long. I'm a failure at this. Hate me, not the story.

Kyle usually spent his weekend over at Stan’s unless his parents explicitly stated he stay home, where they together avoided civilisation, ate like animals, played video games, and fucked like criminals in one giant sleepover. Arguably it was Stan’s favourite time of the week, although Friday was also pretty awesome. Playing his usual match followed by burgers and the start of the weekend, was pretty hard to beat.

His devotion for football started on a whim, playing around with the other werewolves on the team one afternoon. He’d recently been in a fight with Kyle, one of their worst ones, and Stan had been forced to hang out elsewhere, since Kyle had avoided him for a week and took care to subtly let him know not to come the fuck closer to him if he could. Stan at that point, desperately in love with him, and suffering with his own mental state, decided to just find a new crowd completely, trying to forget about the friendship that he assumed was the end. So he hung out with the footballers, all werewolves themselves, and found the sport therapeutic.

It was a week later that Stan found Kyle sobbing on his doorstep, having given up his pride enough to grovel, rushing out a tearful apology for ignoring his best friend like that. Stan had broken himself about the whole thing, finding it hard to go to school and see Kyle in the halls, and not be able to even speak to him. After a long and convoluted discussion from the both of them inside, on Stan’s bed, they fell asleep together for the first time in months, and Stan woke up more in love than he could contain, so he kissed him softly on the lips, and watched as Kyle yawned, blinked, and kissed him back.

Stan didn’t give up playing with the footballers after that, and eventually their coach asked him to fill in for a sick team member, and after winning that game, he hadn’t stopped playing since. Only that time, he had Kyle with him, and he finally felt complete.

Stan woke up on late Saturday afternoon with a faceful of Kyle’s vibrant curls, which Stan had unconsciously been drooling on in his sleep. Stan blinked his eyes open and tried to wipe away the evidence before Kyle woke up, finding it a losing battle. He startled when Kyle sighed in his sleep, shifting his shoulders.

‘’You drooled in my hair again didn’t you?’’ Kyle suddenly said, making Stan jump.

‘’Shit- yeah, sorry,’’ Stan said, wincing as Kyle turned over to face him. His translucent green eyes blinked tiredly multiple times.

‘’Mhm, I needed a shower anyway,’’ Kyle said, not yet moving from his warmth in the blankets. Stan sighed and fell back facing Kyle, their faces two inches apart.

‘’Your breath smells like come and blood,’’ Stan said.

‘’Thank you, I was so unaware what I did yesterday,’’ Kyle said, grinning and rolling his eyes. Stan licked him, and Kyle closed his eyes and hummed.

‘’Do we have to do anything today?’’ Kyle asked as Stan gave his cheeks their due attention with his tongue.

‘’My dad mentioned taking me out to the hardware store or some shit today. So if you can think of anything else to do, I’d be grateful,’’ Stan chuckled.

‘’We could find Kenny and see how that whole fucked up development went with Butters,’’ Kyle suggested.

‘’You know Kenny sleeps all weekend, he’d be a corpse by now until Monday.’’

‘’True. Or we could just fuck around in town until the sun comes up. I don’t really feel like staying home again.’’ 

‘’Fine by me. We’ll just have to avoid the werewolf packs.’’

‘’Werewolf packs,’’ Kyle snorted. ‘’Wait- why?’’

‘’Um,’’ Stan laughed nervously. ‘’You kinda threatened Craig the other day to an inch of his life, and the packs have been on the watch out for you ever since,’’ Stan explained awkwardly. He was horrified when he heard it himself, wondering if they would have the balls to prosecute one of their own by extension, since Stan was so intricately linked to Kyle by instinct by now. Kyle looked horrified by the concept too.

‘’You’re kidding me? We’re starting this shit again?’’ Kyle groaned. ‘’I barely threatened him, that fucker had it coming for calling me your chew toy.’’

‘’But you know better than anyone what happens when you involve Tweek,’’ Stan pointed out.

‘’I didn’t even mean that part, he’s just the easiest thing to go on about. That pathetic asshole didn’t seem to be willing to get revenge at the time to my face. Fucking coward,’’ Kyle grumbled, resting his head further into the pillow they both lay on.

‘’I hate him too, but I don’t want you going around trying to kill everybody that looks at you wrong. It’s gonna get you hurt, or worse. And I can’t live without you,’’ Stan said, pulling an angry huffing Kyle into his arms, who fought for a second before deflating, putting his head into Stan’s chest snugly.

‘’I can’t live without you either, but I’ll be damned if we’re given any more shit than we already do for being together. I can’t help it, I just wanna murder everyone who even looks at us with distaste. It’s tough enough my own goddamn mother condemned my friendship with you, so much I can’t even tell her I’m fucking you.’’

‘’Hey!-‘’

‘’I mean dating, Stan. You know that as far as I’m concerned, I’m basically married to you.’’

Stan couldn’t hide his gleeful smirk, so in love with that idea, so what if they’re only seventeen. He’s staying with Kyle forever anyway, no one was allowed to tell them otherwise.

‘’That’s better,’’ Stan said, licking Kyle’s ear. Kyle let him, tracing his delicate cold hand down Stan’s back, making him shiver, with both chills and arousal.

‘’But seriously. What do you make of Butters and Kenny?’’ Kyle asked when Stan moved down, nibbling at the tiny pudge of his neck.

‘’I think it’s okay- I mean. As long as Kenny doesn’t take advantage of Butters and fuck around with multiple people on the side. You know Butters, if Kenny did anything remotely sexual or romantic he’d automatically think they’re boyfriends.’’

‘’Mm, that’s true. How the hell is Kenny actually supposed to do anything to him though- he’s a ghost,’’ Kyle said, tugging at Stan’s hair.

‘’I don’t know. Maybe there’s conditions, or Kenny’s gonna do some fucked up demon ritual to make him touchable for an hour or so,’’ Stan suggested. He went back to licking Kyle, and rolled on top of him as Kyle spread his legs around him with an involuntary moan Stan dragged out of him.

‘’We better interview them both on Monday,’’ Kyle decided, before his eyes glazed over at Stan rubbing down on him suggestively. Stan grinned and gnawed at Kyle’s lips, panting close together.

‘’We still need a plan for today,’’ Stan said breathily as Kyle pulled down his pants- he realised they were both in their clothes from yesterday, and followed with his own, kissing before they properly got them all the way down. They laughed at each other’s unwillingness to stop necking two seconds to pull their pants down, not stopping them from getting distracted again, and again.

Kyle had never before pulled Stan’s tail like he did last night, and Stan never thought it would feel like that. He’d assumed it would hurt- but apparently it felt fantastic if he was inside Kyle at the same time. Kyle obviously remembered the little trick, because he did it again unabashedly while Stan thrusted inside him. The intense white hot feeling was like an electric shock up the spine, making Stan whimper and whine with puppyish need. Kyle nurtured him thusly, and allowed him to finish inside prematurely. He was embarrassed for a few seconds- he usually lasted way longer, until Kyle pulled his ass closer to him with one final push and hissed through his own orgasm.

Afterwards, they collapsed back into a sweaty heap on the bed together. They pawed each other and grinned tiredly like it was their own secret joke. Kyle ducked back under Stan’s jaw and breathed in deeply, teasing his skin with his fangs softly like a pinch.

‘’You’re starting to smell like the rest of your kind,’’ Kyle said, and Stan could feel his grin.

‘’How evil of me.’’

‘’Seriously- I think you’d just go weeks without bathing if not for me. Don’t you hate me for it?’’ Kyle said.

‘’Um- I’m not that bad dude. I care for hygiene and all that. It’s not like you cared last night after the game- after I fucked your brains out,’’ Stan grinned.

‘’Stan!’’ Kyle sat up and hit his chest, grinning back. ‘’Shut the fuck up. I have a lust dude, you know.’’

‘’Yeahh- I know,’’ Stan sang, laughing when Kyle hit him again and hovered over him with a threatening smirk. They couldn’t get their shit together for two seconds, kissing again in lieu of being productive.

But eventually Kyle dragged them both under the water for thorough showering, complaining of being covered a film of come and sweat.

In town later in the day, they two of them made sure to avoid known werewolf hangouts. Usually Stan could be around these places and get accepted just like any other wolf, but lately the others had been accusing his affiliation with Kyle as a disgrace and betrayal to his kind. He’d only hinted it to Kyle, who he was certain would feel guilty and blame himself in an overly dramatic fashion. He didn’t want to put any more stress onto him, and Stan was sure he could sway their opinions to be kinder. It was barely an attack on vampires as much as Kyle, whose family were the only ones in town remaining.

They completely avoided the coffee shop, which was known everywhere as Craig’s domain. Stan didn’t really like the taste of coffee anyway, and Craig was an evil asshole who deserved to burn in hell with his boyfriend.

They went to the mall for lunch, but the longer they stuck around, the more on edge Stan become about the wolves around. He averted his eyes from them when they passed, and used his senses to avoid shops that flooded with werewolves. He hated that it felt like he was hiding this from Kyle, but Kyle seemed on edge himself. Stan hoped he was at least oblivious for the time being. One of them had to enjoy themselves anyway. Stan had a gut dreading feeling this weird stalling point wouldn’t last.

He also wondered at odd moments during the day if other species were involved. Like was it just the infamous werewolf/ vampire rivalry? Were other species being marginalised? -Besides humans of course. Those had been pushed down long before, and there was no changing that at this point. Stan tended to feel bad for them. Then he remembered Cartman, and forgot all about his pity.

They fucked around in the mall for the rest of the afternoon in preference of going back to Stan’s house for fuck around there. Stan looked out most of the time, trying to act casual when Kyle wanted to look at shit being sold overpriced, when really he was just checking each shop was clear of werewolves. When they went into one clothes store, Stan got the shock of his life when the last person he expected to see was there.

Kyle must have noticed her instantly, because he tensed up like a scarecrow, and hissed quietly.

‘’What’s she doing here!’’ Kyle spat quietly to Stan, already seething. Stan took his shoulders and gently tried to lead him out before shit got started.

‘’Just ignore dude. Just ignore, please,’’ Stan said walking him away, praying that she wouldn’t-

‘’Hey Stan!’’

Shit.

Stan internally cursed and turned back around to face a pissed off looking Wendy Testaburger.

‘’Oh- hey Wendy,’’ Stan said, faking a smile. Wendy raised her lip and held her hips.

‘’You haven’t talked to me in days. What the fuck is up,’’ Wendy said.

‘’Well Wendy, Stan isn’t interested being your cronie- thanks. Now fuck off,’’ Kyle said mock kindly, butting in. Stan touched his back, telling him to calm the fuck down before another shop banned them for life. Wendy raised her eyebrows at him, then at Stan.

‘’We’re still doing this, I see,’’ Wendy sighed, neatening her pointed black witch hat. ‘’I know you hate me Kyle- but can we move on from that.’’

‘’I don’t know, can you move on from Stan?’’ Kyle spat. Wendy rolled her eyes.

‘’I like- potioned him- what? One time? Get over it Kyle, it didn’t even work,’’ Wendy huffed.

‘’You fucking tried to make him fall in love with you- you fucking witch!’’ Kyle said. Stan pulled him back from getting up to Wendy’s face any closer- probably about to punch her.

‘’Yeah well, you should be so honoured that the potion doesn’t work it the victim is already in love. So congrats Kyle, you won, again,’’ Wendy said.

‘’You’re still trying to win him- I know you,’’ Kyle said, narrowing his eyes. Wendy smiled.

‘’That is adorable,’’ Wendy said. ‘’You still haven’t realised how much power you hold- even now. I truly wonder about you sometimes.’’

‘’Fuck off you do,’’ Kyle said. ‘’I put up with you all those years- I didn’t utter a fucking word. Enough of that mess, I’ll say what I fucking think of you.’’

‘’Guys,’’ Stan tried, holding his hands up for some kind of ceasefire- maybe? He knew it was pointless. They were getting banned again.

‘’I’m allowed to still be friends with Stan, I should think,’’ Wendy said, looking to Stan for agreement. Stan shook his head to cut it the fuck out. It only made Kyle angrier, he could practically feel his fury radiating off him. Usually he wasn’t this bad.

Before Stan could attempt to hold off another skirmish between them, they were disrupted. Bebe came up to them to Wendy’s side, holding a collection of clothes.

‘’What’s up with you guys?’’ Bebe asked, looking at each of them. She flicked her curly hair primly, and sighed like she wasn’t really concerned with the answer.

‘’Nothing Bebe. Kyle’s just being himself again,’’ Wendy said with a patronising look directed at Kyle. Kyle growled like a werewolf- which was..huh.

‘’Bebe, can you escort your bitch of a best friend out of here before I suck her fucking evil blood dry,’’ Kyle said. Wendy scowled.

‘’Or we could not?’’ Stan said, tugging on Kyle’s cape. ‘’C’mon dude.’’

‘’Oh- guys,’’ Bebe said. ‘’Have you heard from Kenny? He was supposed to hang out with me today.’’

‘’He’s fucking the ghost,’’ Kyle said angrily, still glaring at Wendy while she retuned her own.

‘’Huh?’’ Bebe said, confused. Stan shook his head.

‘’I think he’ll be out for the weekend. Try again on Monday when you see him,’’ Stan said, shrugging. Bebe huffed.

‘’I’m fucking drained. I need some goddamn dick before I literally die,’’ Bebe muttered, walking away from them. ‘’Who wants to fuck me!’’ She shouted at the store.

‘’That girl,’’ Wendy muttered, shaking her head.

‘’Hey,’’ Kyle snapped. ‘’Can you just leave Stan alone please? Enough of the fucking potions- for fucks sake. He’s not your guinea pig.’’

‘’I’m not even trying to potion him- okay?!’’ Wendy shouted. ‘’That was last year, get the hell over it. I’m over it, I’m doing other things now, if you cared to notice.’’

‘’Oh great- who are you seducing for hedonist rituals now?’’ Kyle said. Wendy scowled.

‘’None of your fucking business. Talk to the girls if you wanna become a crone and find out- kay?’’ and with that, she flicked her long black hair and walked away, boots clacking.

‘’What a fucking bitch,’’ Kyle said when she was gone. Stan sighed, and finally got Kyle’s cooperation to walk away from the place, having only received dirty looks from the shop keeper.

‘’There’s a certain point you’ve got to get over it dude,’’ Stan said.

‘’I will never forgive her for that. Everyone- especially her, knew you were mine, and she went and did it anyway. Because she’s a bitch.’’

‘’Whatever dude- I’m over it,’’ Stan sighed.

‘’Of course you are! You just shrug off when witches try and seduce you into eternal love bonds with them. No big fucking deal right? Well it was really fucking scary for me- okay? I thought you were gonna go back to her- just after I finally got to have you.’’

‘’I would never have gone through with it dude,’’ Stan said, hugging Kyle from behind while he huffed and yapped at him to get off. ‘’I’m forever yours.’’

‘’Don’t use that line,’’ Kyle said. ‘’Don’t use it. Wendy used that same line on you in fourth grade. Fuck that.’’

‘’Okay, sorry,’’ Stan said. ‘’Be mine, Kyle. Be mine and let us love and fuck for eternity.’’

Stan was almost glad for the bullshit when Kyle laughed again, turning his head to grin at him. Stan kissed him there, in the middle of the mall, currently not giving a fuck about the other werewolves, wherever those elusive fuckers were. Kyle kissed him back and nipped him in return, cutting his lip with his sharp fangs. When he sucked the blood from Stan’s lip, he looked back at him with huge pupils, smiling, and Stan quickly led him to the bathroom stalls.

**

School on Monday was as depressing as any Monday was. The weekend was always the golden time of the week, where they had fun, fucked, and stopped giving a crap about shit that seemed to only matter during the weekday. Despite Stan’s worry about his species over the weekend, and Kyle’ extended safety over the recent ‘Craig’ blowup, their weekend was pretty sweet.

Stan caught Kenny walking through the halls, and extremely curious on behalf of both him and Kyle, he chased after him for what happened on Friday.

‘’Kenny! Hey Kenny!’’ Stan shouted from across the halls, but apparently Kenny didn’t hear him, and kept walking slowly like a stereotypical zombie. Stan ran after him.

When he caught up and shook Kenny’s shoulder, he didn’t even flinch, just kept moving like Stan wasn’t even there. Stan stopped him completely, and turned him. Kenny fell limp.

‘’Kenny-‘’ Stan paused when he saw Kenny’s eyes. Completely soulless and blank, staring back like he was off in another planet. ‘’Kenny? Hey- what’s wrong?’’

Kenny didn’t respond, his limbs numb and unmoving. When Stan shook him, he didn’t respond at all beyond moving his body accordingly like a rag doll.

‘’Kenny- if you’re pranking me. Why are you? What happened on Friday? With Butters?’’

Kenny blinked at Butters’ name, and he finally looked at Stan like he was seeing him.

‘’Butters?’’ Kenny said slowly.

‘’Yeah- Butters? What happened on Friday with him?’’ Stan asked.

‘’They- they don’t. No.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’His parents- they. He—no.’’

‘’Kenny? What’s going on with you? Why are you being like this? Hello?’’

‘’He’s. He’s. Why would they? How-‘’

‘’Kenny!’’ Stan shouted, shaking him and trying to get him to speak properly. It was like he was actually taking on the role he swore to hate. All those times he talked about how he hated the depictions of zombies in media- and here he was living up to it.

‘’Did you fuck him like you said?’’ Stan tried a different tactic. Kenny blinked at him.

‘’Fucked? No- no, they can’t. They can’t do that to him,’’ Kenny said, slipping out of Stan’s grip and continuing his mindless walk.

Stan was left speechless and confused. And worried. He needed to tell Kyle immediately. Or maybe even Butters- he’s the centre of this. Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me if you choose :3](https://www.instagram.com/lozislaw/)


End file.
